I'M NOT GAY! but he is
by Perhaps66
Summary: Fic yaoi based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged characters. Marik swears not to be gay, but Bakura devises a plan to show him that maybe it is. But maybe that plan goes too far because it involves someone else.
1. Chapter 1

Bakura had his elbow on the table, and his hand at the same time had his face that had an expression of bloody boredom, was in another meeting of the Council of Evil, but was not really there, at least his mind, could only concentrate on see his partner, Marik, who was talking about his new plan, but he was not paying attention to anything he said, or any other opinion of the group, because, anyway, it was an idea stupid. He could not concentrate on the words, no, He was just watching how Marik's body moved to accompany his expressions, his smile, the movement of his hair ... he could not stop thinking about ...

-BAKURRA ! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? ! - the blonde shouted annoyed as he shook his shoulder.

-Emm, yes, yes, of course- Bakura replied with a start, rejoining the group.

-Yes? So what do you think about my plan? - Marik asked excitedly.

-Oh, I think that it's bloody stupid- he replied, although he had no idea what was, Bakura was sure he was probably right.

-Well, I doubt anyone has a better plan than to eat Yugi's homework and make him stress by having bad grades! - Marik yelled enraged as he threw himself into his seat crossing his arms.

Actually, it was not such a stupid plan to be Marik's, because the Japanese used to worry a lot about their studies, but in the case of Yugi, he did not seem to care much about the school, since he only attended 2 chapters per season.

-In fact, I just had a FABULOUS plan! - Pegasus raised his voice, while wagging his glass of wine, seemed to be a little drunk.

-Luminate us- Bakura replied with his hopeless tone.

-What if I organize a super fabulous party and invite him Pharaoh and his friends? And to Kaiba Boy! - explained Maximilian Pegasus super cheerful.

-And what would we achieve?- the zombie boy asked.

Pegasus explained that being all together in one place and with little lighting could do many evil things, like stealing people's letters, trying to take the puzzle out of Yugi's millennium, humiliate him by making him look bad in front of his friends, flirting with Kaiba, having duels, and, in addition, have fun.

While making his explanation, Bakura thought that it was indeed a good plan, with his thief skills he could try to take advantage of to steal a millennium item, and if not, at least throw a glass of punch to Pharaoh's leather clothes, but there was a small problem ...

-But, we are all villains, how will we go unnoticed so that it is not an obvious trap? - Bakura asked crossing his arms in his seat.

-WE BE A COSTUME PARTY! - Marik answered screaming and getting up from his seat to hit the table with both hands to give it more intensity.

Rex and Weevil made comments among themselves laughing, nobody understood them, but the idea was not damn bad, so they began to organize it more deeply to carry it out, the bear Teddy commented that he could use a guest to make a sacrifice in name of Satan, in the end it might be a worthwhile meeting, everyone was very excited.

After the meeting, Bakura was leaning against the wall next to the doorway on the outside, with his arms crossed, waiting for Marik to finish firing the other members of the council one by one, as he had to wait for him. him, since they were coming back together, and well, they were staying together.

-Byeeeee, goodbye to all, and Pegasus please do not forget to send the invitations, bye ! - Marik finally came out making a general greeting, smiling and excited.

-Marik ...- Bakura said trying to get his attention, he was waiting for no one else, because all day he had been thinking of saying something in private to his partner.

-What's wrong Bakurra?- He asked, directing her attention as he rested one of his hands on his bare hip.

-I wanted to know ...- he took something of value before continuing, "come on, this is ridiculous" he thought, giving such seriousness to something so simple - if you would like to go out with me at last?

-But if we always go out together! - Marik replied confused.

-I was referring to something more than friends-he tried to explain

-How do you mean super comrades of evil?- Asked the swarthy, thinking that he had understood the idea.

-I mean like ... to a date! As a couple, silly! - Bakura shouted.

-Ohh, but, Bakurra! I already told you, I'M NOT GAY ! - Marik replied crossing his arms and rejecting him - now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go to my sporty pink, I need my comb to fix my hair - he said finally and went to the place where he left the car parked.

"It has to be a joke ..." Bakura thought, he hated that Marik refused to recognize the obvious, and he also dared to hurt his ego, it was really detestable, he hated it, but he could not help but feel other things at the same time, horribly positive things and unnecessary according to him, love was a dangerous feeling. Marik appeared slowly driving his pink Cadillac, with one hand holding the steering wheel, and with the other combed his hair, brake in front of the door where Bakura was so that he would climb to accompany him.

Later, they were both on the night road, heading to the hotel where they were staying in Egypt. Marik was singing loudly while listening to loud music in the car, completely euphoric, while Bakura was in a bad mood crossed his arms, you could even notice that he was in a worse mood than usual. Marik was listening to "Hotel California" while singing it loudly, with its strange stereotyped accent.

-Listen to Bakurra? There I would like to go, to a nice place with a beautiful girl, because I like girls - commented Marik while listening to the song.

-Do you know what is meant by a kind of limbo?- Bakura reproached, but he ignored it.

-WELCOME TO THE HOOTEL CALIFORRRNIA! -He sang loudly with emotion-come on Bakurra, sing with me !

-Why better do not shut up and turn down the volume?- the albino replied in a very bad mood.

\- What's wrong, are you still upset because I rejected you? Is that Bakurra? Tell me! Are you upset about that? - Asked Marik innocently while lowering a bit the volume of the radio, but Bakura did not answer, just sank deeper into his co-pilot seat still with his arms crossed-Come on! Even though I was gay, and I'm not, because I like women, and that makes me not gay, even if it was, and that does not mean I admit it, it would be out of reach! -explained with many unnecessary detours.

-You are an idiot ...- the copilot answered.

-But I'm a cute idiot!- Marik replied and turned up the volume to continue singing.

Bakura began to look towards his side of the road, he thought as he watched the landscape move quickly, he wanted to show Marik that he was gay, everyone knew less than him, and it was obvious, but he could not think of a way to do it. confess ... or yes?

Then he came up with a plan, and what if Marik was jealous? If he started going out with someone, and Marik started to feel jealous, then he would notice the obvious feelings he has towards him, but, was there a person as attractive as that sexy blonde blond with lilac eyes to make him jealous. ..who could it be?

And then he knew who that person would be ...


	2. Chapter 2

Melvin, that was the answer, if there was someone so attractive to make Marik compete and jealous, it was himself, just other version of him, a little more terrifying and threatening, and in a way Bakura had some fear, but well, he was an immortal soul so there was not much to lose (more than the physical body of poor Ryo Bakura) so it was worth trying, he began to devise a short plan in the last stretches of travel of the road.

-That "Somewhere in Egypt "is too far from this damn hotel, is not it, Bakorra? If it were not because I love to drive, I would complain more- Marik said as he parked the car in front of the hotel where they were staying, which in fact was the closest to the place where the meetings of the Council of Evil were held.

-Whatever you say- replied Bakura, still half offended.

They entered the hotel reception, the employee of the place did not pay much attention to them, he spent most of the time concentrating on his cell phone doing who knows what, he did not look like a social person so he will probably spend it playing some game for misfits like DuelLinks, sometimes Marik even had to shout to get his attention , luckily this time it was an exception and the receptionist handed them the key as soon as they approached, without looking at them, he probably already knew that it was they t that time there were not many people staying, and they presence was noticeable.

The room in fact had many luxuries because of Marik, who would not settle for less, besides that he had a lot of money, coming from the legacy of his family's ancient artifacts, the exhibition in museums of this, and the Steves society to those still controlled the mind. There were two double beds, with Egyptian cotton sheets, obviously, although they almost always used one, because they used to use the bed as a card game board, or they would watch some movie or series together on the flat screen television in the room, and they fell asleep, and if not, Bakura would go to sleep in Marik's bed with the excuse that he occasionally went sleepwalking (and those times were always when Marik did not fall asleep in his bed). They also had a very spacious bathroom, and they had a dressing table with mirror in the room so that the blonde would not take over the bathroom for hours to comb and put on makeup.

Bakura opened the door and entered first, after which his partner entered behind him and closed the door.

-Well, do you want to see a movie? - Marik asked Turning to Bakura, whose eyes looked very dark (more than normal) and he could see it-Something wrong? - he questioned worried.

The albino did not answer immediately, simply grabbed Marik's chest, abruptly supporting him against the wall, exerting pressure between his back and the wall and lifting him from the ground as much as he could (due to his height) to keep him cornered.

-Bakorra, what are you doing? You hurt me, let me go! -Marik yelled asking for an explanation and trying to get loose - You wrinkle my clothes! -he exclaimed.

But the other in response put his hand in his pocket, to slowly draw his automatic knife and take out the blade, the look of the swarthy changed from anger to fear.

-I want to talk to the "other" -Bakura demanded, bringing the razor's edge to Marik's neck.

-WHAT ANOTHER! Bakorra, you're scaring me! - replied the egyptian as he struggled a bit, but at that point it was dangerous to move.

-You know that another, come on, get out of there, Melvin, unless you want to run out of a body to live ...- Bakurra said, he felt bad to make Marik suffer, I had already suffered too much , he started to regret ... but the look of the Marik was no longer of fear, looked down at the ground with a dark expression in his eyes, his hair was beginning to bristle, and a disturbing smile was beginning to draw on his face

-As if you really dared to hurt him, HAHAHA!- he answered, now yes, Melvin, while I remained motionless, then it was Bakura's face that expressed a bit of fear -what do you want from me? You're pathetic - Melvin tried to take over the knife that Bakura held, but he saw it coming, so he quickly stretched his arm out of reach.

-I wanted to see you specifically- the albino declared, now smiling a little perversely, which caused a look of confusion in the blonde.

-To me? For what? You plan to finally join me in order to exercise the worst evil and- Melvin was interrupted.

With a quick movement, the lips of both touched, Bakura had even stopped holding Melvin above him, now they were at the same height, while the albino kissed him with determination, the other still maintained his expression of surprise at such unexpected reaction, it was neither the answer nor the action he expected

However, Melvin did not feel disgusted, closed his eyes and let himself be carried by Bakura's kiss, who dropped the knife to the floor, and held his face with both hands while continuing to kiss him, then they parted for a brief explanation.

-So now you want me?- Asked the swarthy smiling, Bakura's pale face could look a little pinkish.

-I like you to be determined, and to admit what attracts you -Bakura replied smiling, he felt really happy, finally had been able to kiss those lips, touch his face ... although, it was not Marik, but at the same time It was was confusing.

-Then you want to have me inside you, Florence?- Marik insinuated, and then smiled, as he surrounded with his now free hands the waist of Bakura, who at this proposal had been surprised and reddened more.

-Eh, I prefer that we go slowly, Melvin, I want to go out with you, you know, like ... well, better start with this-Bakura clarified and kissed him again, this time both with more passion.

After a while of fiddling with their tongues until choking (Melvin had a VERY long tongue) they separated to breathe a little, and the albino took the opportunity to begin kissing and biting the delicate neck of the tan, while with his hands he began to loosen the waist and lower the closure, in turn, Melvin with one hand caressed and tugged at Bakura's hair, while with the other caressed his back under his striped shirt.

-Mmm, bites harder, I love the pain ...- Marik said, he raising the look of Bakura pulling her hair.

Bakura smiled wickedly and bit he that made Melvin moan (probably Marik would get mad at that later) and as he left a hickey he began to lower his pants a bit, exposing Melvin's crotch.

-Do you think it will fits in your mouth?- Melvin insisted proud of his genes of dark complexion.

-I'll try- replied Bakura, impressed, excited and at the same time somewhat envious.

Melvin took the opportunity to remove the annoying purple vest of Marik and left alone the black shirt, in addition to sat on the corner of one of the beds for more comfort, so Bakura had to kneel.

And there he was, on his knees in front of Melvin's member, who was sitting prepotently, with a wicked smile on his face. The albino began to slowly lick the tip of his penis, and then began to stuff it into his mouth bit by bit as he sucked and licked, the egyptian kept his smile of satisfaction as he squeezed tightly the white hair of Bakura.

Then he introduced everything he could of Melvin's member into his mouth, and began to feel like he was moistened with the precum, both were completely flushed, and Bakura especially happy.

But then Melvin grabbed Bakura's head with both hands and began to move at a pace that was too much for the other, so much so that the albino had the sensation of drowning, but that feeling was hard, though for a moment that drowning sensation was very much because his mouth was full of liquid too, then he finally was able to breathe.

-Ahh, that was great Florence ...-Melvin commented in a sigh, while with one hand he held his penis and with this he tapped on Bakura's face while he was recomposing himself- now it's my turn- he said while raising his face a little of the albino holding him by the chin-come to bed.

He obeyed the tan's order and sat in the middle of the bed with his legs spread, the other one fell on him kissing him, while he undressed and stroked his body, and obviously Bakura also took advantage of playing ... in the end Melvin was left alone with his underwear, and Bakura with his pants undone. The blonde pulled out the other's penis and massaged it while bit and licked his torso, and Bakura could not help but gasp.

Then Melvin began licking Bakura's member with his long tongue, and he put it all in his mouth and massaged it with his tongue, it felt really good for Bakura, he could not stop moaning, and in the end it did not last too long, I can not help it, after all it had been a long time since I fantasized about seeing Marik's beautiful face with his penis in his mouth, and now his mouth was full of milk, and it ended up getting dirty when he licked his own face.

-Mmm, satisfied?- Melvin asked approaching Bakura around his shoulders with his hands.

-For a demon, yes! - the albino replied elated, and they began to kiss and caress each other until they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The ray of sunlight that came through the window began to grow stronger, and reflected just in the beautiful face of Marik, so he began to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly, a little disoriented, he soon realized that he had slept in the same bed with Bakura (who was still resting) which was not strange for him, because they used to sleep together like a slumber party, what did seem strange to him was to have fallen asleep only with his underpants, it was not hot, because despite being in the desert, the room had air conditioning, besides that his body felt a bit strange, he had the feeling of being dirtier and sweatier of the usual, in addition to the fact that on his face he had the sensation of having the remains of some liquid now dry, like saliva. He got up from the bed and shook Bakura's shoulder sharply to wake him up.

-Bakorra! I want breakfast! - Marik said with a capricious tone, Bakura was just starting to wake up.

-Have breakfast...? But if you already had a lot of milk last night ...- replied the albino with a wicked smile while stretching his arms a little.

-Milk? I do not understand, I do not remember drinking milk last night, explain me! - the brunette demanded without understanding anything, partly because of his innocence.

\- Maybe you did not do it, but Melvin did, he drank it straight from my ... - instead of finishing the sentence he completed it with a perverted smile waiting for Marik to understand.

-WHAT? WAIT, WHAT? !! YOU REFER TO THAT ...? !! - surprisingly Marik understood what he was trying to explain and ran to the bathroom, where you could hear that he was gargling with water repeatedly.

-Although you do that, my milk is already in your stomach!- Bakura laughed mockingly from the bed.

-Fuck, damn, damn it Bakura!- The brunette shouted from the bathroom still.

-Don't worry, your milk is also in my stomach-replied the albino still mocking as he settled on the bed resting his head on his arms.

Marik came out of the bathroom with an expression of complete anger, without saying anything, put on his pants quickly, then turned and went to the mirror in the room, to realize that he had a huge hickey in the neck "Fuck up Bakorra! "Marik shouted, then he took his purple vest and fastened it, and left the room, it was very strange that he went out somewhere without having combed before or without the makeup, but it seemed that he wanted to show Bakura how offended he was . Even so the albino enjoyed his moment of superiority and pride, then got out of bed and went quickly to the bathroom, changed clothes and left the room, to take the elevator and go to the top floor of the hotel, where there was a bar where guests could have breakfast and lunch, Bakura was sure that Marik was there, and in fact, yes, he was, he find him it easily sitting at a table with a cup of coffee and a piece of cake.

Bakura entered and sat at the same table with his roommate, who still looked at him offended and did not speak to him.

-Come on, are you going to remain angry with me forever? -the albino asked trying to change the atmosphere between the two, but the brunette just looked at him badly and did not answer him- Then you want me to go and not come back? okay. -Bakura pretended to leave the table to leave.

-Wait!-Marik said holding him, the albino smiled in his mind because his idea had the desired effect -I do not want you go Bakorra, not again, you are MY partner, but I am also angry for what you did, basically YOU VIOLATED ME! ! -Explained the swarthy, this latter said more angry.

-But you agreed in that moment, at least part of you ...- Bakura defended himself before the accusation.

-It was Melvin, I'm not like him, he's the gay, not me, and we do not communicate-declared Marik and crossed his arms.

-But I want to continue dating him-answered Bakura.

-Why do you want to go out with him ?! I am better !! - reproached the brunette, seemed to start being jealous.

-But he lets me kiss him, and, touch him, and those things -said the albino boy while he could not help but smile, besides that he was provoking his partner, who did not know what to answer and blushed when imagining those scenes of affection.

-I'll think about ... letting you go out with him, bone with me, but not really with me, and with rules, but ... if you apologize- Marik said and smiled, hoping they would apologize, it seemed fair, Bakura supposed.

-Pff, bollocks, it's okay, I ... I'm sorry-answered Bakura, reluctantly

Marik smiled victoriously, his mood changed completely after that, they continued with normal conversations, while Bakura ate his English tea with cream cake, and the brunette finished his coffee, while he told Bakura the different ideas he had of costumes for the Pegasus party, and the other pretended that he was paying attention. Marik asked Bakura to accompany him to go shopping later ..

After breakfast, they went back to their room, because Marik would not go out in the street with her hair untidy and without her perfect makeup, so she spent a long time arranging, while Bakura only bathed and combed his hair, although her hair ended having the same shape as bat wings.

-Bakorraa! I'm ready! - Marik warned when he finished getting ready, the albino was already lying in bed reading a book about Occultism.

-It was time-complained from his place, Marik knelt on the bed where Bakura was, he looked really cute with his abdomen naked, Bakura could not help but blush and look at him thinking of all kinds of things he would like to do it with him.

-Well, get up and let's go then! - The brunette order impatiently.

-Don't bloody hurry me, it's you who took more than an hour to prepare !! - Bakura answered and in fact he was right.

Both went for a walk in the center of the city. Marik had wanted to renovate her dressing room a little bit, and in the process maybe get some things for her party costume, but those things would be hard to get somewhere in Egypt, most of the clothes that Marik liked was actually As a woman, however, that did not stop her from buying some, and many, many necklaces, earrings and bracelets. For his part Bakura took the opportunity to buy a crimson overcoat with a thick cloth like the one he wore in his time as King of Thieves, then stopped at a Coffe Shop that had a nice balcony from where you could see people walking the streets , they sat there and they asked for something to drink, while Bakura ordered a tea, Marik started the afternoon with a measure of whiskey.

-Now that I think about it, should not we take out tickets to leave Egypt? I mean, the date of the party is approaching, by the way, where the hell is Pegasus going to make it? -Bakura began to ask as he added sugar to his cup.

-mumm-Marik was drinking and stopped to answer-I think he's going to do it in one of his properties in Japan, to make it easier for the guests to attend, by the way, why are we in Egypt? -asked the brunette while wagging your glass

-I dont bloody know! You chose to do the meetings in a place so far! - replied the albino - I will buy tickets online to leave tomorrow, if you seems good, I need to rest, I had a very ... moved night - continued, Marik did not understand what he meant with a lively night, she simply followed him to the hotel, she was a little happy because of the strong whiskey she had taken a while ago, although it hardly affected her anymore, but her regular attitude was exalted.

-I haavee hungryyy- complained to his dark-skin companion, while arranging some things for his trip, they were already in the hotel room- let's eat something, there is a restaurant here on the corner, do you think they have tacos?

-Tacos, here, in the bloody middle of Egypt? I do not see why not - Bakura responded sarcastically while keeping some things in his suitcase.

-Do you believe? Great, come on! - Marik replied gullibly and took his partner's arm to drag him with him, preventing him to finish what he was doing.

Luckily for Marik although they did not have Mexican tacos, they had something similar that was a kind of Turkish taco, and that made him explode with happiness, and to celebrate he continued to drink more whiskey with ice, Bakura also asked for tacos, but he accompanied them with juice.

-It should not be illegal for you to be given alcohol at 16 years old? - Bakura asked as he ate wildly as always, making a mess.

-It does not matter that much here Bakorra! I've been drinking since before 16! And close the damn mouth to chew! - replied the brunette, but Bakura began to notice in the blondy a attitude something strange, he was looking at nothing, he sniggered and cut himself to say a few phrases, but did not seem drunk, it seemed another thing, suddenly began to hold his head As if it hurt a lot. - I think that those foreign tacos falling me bad- commented Marik

-Marik, the regular tacos are also foreigners -Bakura replied without paying much attention.

-I'll go back to the room- the brunette man said as he got up suddenly from his seat and left the restaurant in the direction of the hotel.

Bakura took too long to react, stayed in his place watching his partner walk away, cursed him inside for having left without paying and felt grateful to have taken enough money to pay the bills, anyway, the money was of Marik, since his partner Ryo Bakura did not have much income. After calling the waiter and paying the bills, he went to the hotel to confirm that Marik was well.

But when he climbed the elevator and entered the room, which was dark, he did not meet Marik, he find with the figure of Melvin leaning back against the wall, holding in his hand a pink dildo that Bakura knew was his , apparently Marik's discomfort was nothing more than an attempt by Melvin to take control of his body.

-Hiii Florence, did you miss me? - the brunette asked smiling while he fluttered the dildo.

-Melvin, whe-where did you get that? - Bakura said blushing.

-Oh, you mean this toy with batteries? I think it's yours, after all it was in your suitcase- Melvin said smiling wickedly as he approached the albino cornering him - but you did not answer me, you missed me Binky Boy? - While he saying this last he support the tip of the dildo on the cheek Bakurra pressing him, the albino instead held his hand on Melvin's cheek caressing him.

-Of course I missed you- Florence finally answered giving him a small kiss on the lips, then held the same hand of Melvin with which he held the vibrator, and began to lick while looking seductively.

-Are you provoking me, Florence? Today I woke up wanting to torture you a little, I've been trying to get out for hours -said the brunette with a wicked look-why do not we go to bed? -Proposed.

-Why not?- Bakura said, bringing his face closer so they both ended up nose to nose.

Bakura went to the bed and sat on the edge, to give Marik a foot to sit with his backside in his crotch, and that did, they began kissing deeply, pulling their tongues from their mouths intertwining, but Melvin still did not release the dildo , and I take advantage of a moment in which they separated from a kiss to introduce the vibrator between the lips of the albino.

Bakura seemed to resist a little to the idea since the dildo was too long and thick, and occupied each place of that hole, but the brunette held with his other hand the nape of Bakura preventing him from refusing to have the dildo in his mouth, and he began to jerk it back and forth causing him to fill it with saliva, while Bakura held Melvin's arm with his hands so that it slowed down a bit, in the end he withdrew it so that he could catch his breath, then Melvin held him between her teeth a few moments while she undressed Bakura's torso, and they began to touch their tongues now with the sex toy in between, then they continued kissing until Melvin separated and looked at Bakura are a smile full of dark intentions.

-Put you face down- Melvin ordered with his wicked look.

-In defense mode? - Bakura asked comically.

\- More like a trap- the blonde answered him and then pulled out his long tongue and licked the dildo provocatively.

Bakura complied with Melvin's orders, a little nervous and with a little fear, he lay on his stomach, rather prostrating on his knees, raising his tail like a cat stretching, but before that the brunette had abruptly lowered his pants so much as his underwear and had thrown it to one side, therefore, the albino had been completely naked at Melvin's disposal.

-Time of real fun! - Melvin said and Bakura could hear how he turned on the vibrator and before he knew it he had started to introduce it.

-Auch! Melvin! - Bakura complained while his body stood up in sudden pain.

-It hurts? I love that -replied the dark skin boy at the complaints, which in fact induced him to push the toy further.

-Ahh! bugger me! - Bakura shouted back, but he felt so much pain that he did not want to move, besides that he also felt a pleasure principle.

-And there's still a lot to put in you Florence, so you better not move because you force me to be more abrupt, and although I love that, but I think you look very sensual in this position, so please keep screaming and moaning, that excites me ... -said Melvin as he pushed back and forward the vibrator that was at its maximum power.

Between screams of pain and moans of pleasure Bakura could not utter any words, other than trying to say the name of "Melvin" while pressing the sheets tightly. His cheeks were completely flushed, like Melvin's, but he also had his eyes watery and his teeth pursed with some traces of saliva slipping down his face, his gaze was nonetheless of complete ecstasy and his member was erect and moist at the same time despite not being touched.

\- You seem to be enjoying it, right, Bakura? I do not hear you scream so much pain anymore, -claimed Melvin as he continued to play with Florence's ass.

-Shut .. shut up- the albino replied between groans.

-I'll have to get more abrupt- the brunette said, beginning to move the dildo more abruptly.

Melvin got on his knees behind Bakura and under the zipper of his pants to get his own penis out, but he remembered that the albino told him that he wanted to go slow, and without knowing why he decided to listen to him, so he only supported his member on one from the cheeks of Bakura's ass, so that he feels his heat and hardness, and I continue to move the vibrator sharply while also quickly shaking Bakura's member, making him start to moan louder.

When the screams began to be much stronger Melvin let the vibrator move on its own and released that hand to forcefully pull Bakura's long white hair to see his face better, especially at the moment when shaking Bakura's penis felt hes cum on the sheets, and his expressions and screams were so glorious for him that he could not help but moan with pleasure as well.

Bakura had been completely undone with his very agitated breathing, and made a more moan when the brunette pulled the dildo from his anus in one go.

-Don't rest yet! You still have to suck me up to fill your cheeks with cum! - Melvin claimed laughing …


	4. Chapter 4

It was a new morning before leaving Egypt, Bakura woke up with his head on the chest of his companion Marik, who was still sleeping soundly and who probably had slept like this all night, because if he had woken up at some point he would surely have pushed him away. The Caucasian boy took a moment to admire the beauty of the brunette, felt the urge to give him a little kiss on the lips, but he knew it was not a good idea, although he believed that all the attraction to Marik was for his body, deep down Bakura knew that he felt something more for him, that he did not feel for Melvin, and that complicated things, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before getting out of bed.

When he got out of bed he realized that he was completely naked, and looked around, "Where the hell are my bloody pants ?!" he thought, and then he was curious to know if his friend was in the same conditions, He lifted the sheets to find out, but Marik was wearing his underwear, in addition to his black sleeveless shirt, which appealed to him anyway, he put it back on and luckily found both his underwear and pants on the side of the bed , and he placed them slowly, he was a little sore from the intense night he had had with Melvin, remembering he blushed a little, and just at that moment Marik started to wake up, his head seemed to hurt, Bakura was keeping in his suitcase surreptitiously the pink dildo with which they had been "playing" at night.

-Bakorra ... why do not I remember anything last night? - Asked with a suspicious look while rubbing his head.

-Maybe because you were drinking all day ...- replied the albino trying to avoid more questions.

-WILL YOU STAND WITH MELVIN ?! - the brunette almost certain of the answer now asked aloud.

-Maybe ...- Bakura replied with a mischievous smile that said too much, Marik spied quickly under his sheets to see a bit of the crime scene.

-BAKORRA ! I forbid you to penetrate my body, any type of penetration is forbidden, even with your for nothing disguised pink toy! - He shouted enraged from the bed - are my rules -said as last statement before crossing his arms angry.

-But ... then ... you can penetrate me? - he asked with a perverted and mocking smile at the same time.

-I prefer ... to secure my butt-concisely replied the brunette and got up from the bed to go quickly to the bathroom to take a shower.

-Hey! I was going to bathe first! - Bakura demanded loudly so that the other could hear him.

-Too late! And no, we're not going to shower together ! - replied the blonde from the bathroom.

-Good, but hurry or we will lose our flight ! - shouted, ending the conversation the albino.

Once they were both clean and had all their things packed, they do the "check out" in the hotel and went to the parking lot in search of Marik's car, to start their trip to the airport, which was quite long. Marik had put a list of songs he had to listen to while driving through the desert, which included besides Hotel California and A Horse Without Name, songs like "Sultans Of Swing", "Have You Ever Seen The Rain?" And "Fortunate Son", and all the songs he hummed while driving and Bakura was only designated to sink in his seat crossed arms.

-You have already chosen your costume for the party? I noticed that it falls just for the week of Halloween - Bakura commented to break the ice, which was weird because it was almost always Marik who talked nonstop.

-Yes! But it's a surprise ! I am very excited! - replied the brunette very cheerfully from time to time directing his eyes to his co-pilot.

-Great ... because I was thinking that you could help me with mine, my costume, you know, I think you know something about makeup and those things -said the albino to continue the conversation, since the subject seemed to interest his partner a lot.

-Of course! It's going to be fun Bakorra! You see? In that kind of thing, Melvin can't help you -the blonde replied with misgivings, began to send bad comments towards his counterpart, and Bakura knew that he did it out of jealousy.

They talked a lot along the way, although sometimes Marik would take a long time to answer because he could not avoid singing a song, finally they arrived at the Cairo Airport. And they arrived almost in time to take their flight, Marik had a hard time putting aside his pink Cadillac, he had taken a lot of affection, but Bakura tried to lift him up in spirit by reminding him that his beloved motorcycle was waiting for him, which was, in principle, what he liked best on the surface, perhaps.

Once on the plane, Marik set up his travel pillow and put on some sleep masks, since the trip is quite long, about 10 hours, even though they were traveling in 1st class, since, for Marik, money was not a problem, before going to sleep the last thing he saw was Bakura reading, ignoring his surroundings. The brunette slept peacefully a couple of hours, the seats in that sector were wide and comfortable, but at a certain moment something disoriented woke up, and he felt that he had already rested too much, he looked towards the side of the window in search of his companion, who He was apparently eating, but he noticed something strange about him, and there was just a bit of dawn light coming through the window.

-Mmm, Bakorra, are we there?- The brunette asked numbly, and then his companion turned to see him, and there he could see, that it was not really Bakura, well, if it was, it was only that it was the Bakura he did not use to interact with, he looked at him curiously, his cheeks were full of food, like a hamster, in fact he looked a lot like an adorable hamster with his eyes and so on, he swallowed before answering.

-Oh, Hi, you must be the friend of ... him, I'm Bakura too! Ryo Bakura - responded introducing himself with a tone of joy, Marik still looked at him without saying anything -he almost always forgets to feed my body well, that's why when I get back to being I am so hungry ! - continued speaking lonely the British boy, and Then he put more mouthfuls of food into his mouth.

Marik was not used to talking to Ryo, unless Bakura was pretending to be him, although he remembers that on some occasion he had to carry him in his arms because of his partner's plan to self-harm, anyway. The brunette thought that, since Bakura got along with Melvin, he could get along with his alter ego, or at least try.

-How's the food?- Asked the blonde with forced kindness.

-Delicious! Do you want to try it? - Ryo extended with his fork a bite of steak to Marik, who bit into a fork to eat the bite, the albino actually expected him to take the fork with his hands, but it seemed adorable - and how was it?

-I think I'm going to order food too, do you think they have ... tacos? You know, better forget it, I do not want tacos, not after the last time, -Marik commented, although the other did not understand anything, but he was sure that Florence was listening to him from inside the millennium ring.

-Do you think they have tea? I like tea, you know? I'm British- the albino said without much reason.

-I thought you were gay-answered Marik.

-I'm not gay! - the albino complained.

-Me neither!- Replied the brunet, and then called the stewardess to bring food to him, and tea to his partner.

Later Marik was telling Ryo everything that bothered him about the other Bakura, from the hair in the shower to his unrequited feelings, while the albino drank tea and swallowed toast with strawberry jam, he was not really paying much attention , but what the brunette wanted was to let off steam and maybe Bakura will hear it from the ring. Ryo also took the opportunity to complain about Bakura for some things he was doing while using his body, basically they agreed to criticize him.

When he ate so much albino gave him some sleep, and asked Marik if it would not bother him to rest his head on his legs to use it as a pillow and have more comfort, and that one not very sure accepted. Ryo fell asleep almost immediately, and the blond began to observe the delicate features of his face, reflected in a faint light of dawn, his face looked almost angelic and his hair looked so soft that it made him want to caress it.

-No, homosexual impulse!- Marik muttered to himself -I hope that Bakorra did not listen to that- he reflected, but that spirit had not really listened to him- I'm going to kill him for letting me take care of this stupid Briton- he complained, although In reality, poor Ryo had not done anything to upset him - I will take revenge!

They spent about 2 hours of sleep for Bakura's body, and in fact an hour ago the brunette had fallen asleep again, with his mouth between open, drooling and snoring very slightly, the albino had been awakened again being the millennial spirit. He looked a little disoriented around him, could not remember when he had been conscious for the last time or how much was missing to arrive, in fact, luckily he remembered that he was on a flight with Marik. Looking around he realized that he was lying on the lap of his partner, which seemed strange to him in part, he turned to look at the tan who still slept, settled into his own seat and began to wake him up.

-Marik? Marik! - Said the albino while shaking a little the shoulder to his partner, and he began to become aware.

-Bakorra ..? - He said as he opened his eyes and watched better, but suddenly began to laugh almost madly out of nowhere.

-See yourself! - Marik replied as he extended a pocket mirror to his partner, and he looked at his reflection. In what he was asleep, Marik had used to draw a French mustache Bakura with makeup (the French are the natural enemies of the British) in addition to arched eyebrows to make him look angry, and painted his lips making a heart shape It looked pretty funny.

-What the hell ... you're a child fool! -The albino complained trying not to raise his voice too much, while his friend was still laughing, he sighed in annoyance- I have to go and wash this, anyway, why do you have lipstick?

\- Do not turn it against me, you look funny! It's my revenge for everything these days! - Said the brunet, still happy for the result of his mischief.

-I hope no one will see me on the way to the bathroom- Bakura said before getting up from his seat to go wash his face.

He tried to cover his face a bit with his long hair and walked looking down so no one could see his face, he was so close to the goal, to get to the wash, but a few steps before he ran into a stewardess for not looking forward, because of of this she stared at his face, and began to make a contained laugh in which she moved quickly not to laugh in her face, "you bloody winky..." Bakura muttered angry now red with embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

The plane in which Marik and Bakura were traveling had finally landed at the Japan Airport. Bakura had an arrogant and sullen attitude, instead, Marik, was again happy and euphoric, had stopped thinking about the discussions they had had, and was satisfied with his little mischief. After removing the suitcases they went to the parking lot where Marik had left his precious motorcycle, when he saw her he ran to hug her and left the suitcases in the care of his companion.

-That's ridiculous ... anyway, how are we supposed to take the bags on your motorcycle? - Bakura asked as he approached with slow steps.

-It's a good question ... I do not know! Maybe I should have sent them on my yacht with the rest of the Council -Marik admitted as he rested his hand on his chin as an expression of thought.

-You have a bloody hell yacht, and you made us come by plane ?!- the albino exclaimed angrily.

-Hey! I wanted to travel by plane! Also, my yacht was very full with Lumis and Umbra, and the rest of my Steves -defended the blonde with violet eyes while crossing his arms- let me think ... I think my baby is quite big …

Marik watched his motorcycle for a moment thinking about how to accommodate things, while Bakura looked at him judging him, in the end they managed to take advantage of the size of the vehicle and could accommodate the suitcases on top of each other, fastened in the back.

-All right! We'll only go a little tight! -Explained the dark-skin man proud of himself, Bakura preferred not to comment anything about that.

-And where will we go? -Asked the albino, however.

-Crap! Do I have to think about everything ?! - The blond shouted enraged, in fact neither of them had thought too much, Bakura was holding his face in frustration to hear the response of his partner.

-My host lives alone, we can use his apartment -Bakura proposed, and the swarthy agreed.

Marik put on his helmet and his masks to be able to drive, and sat a little more in front of the usual ready to drive, just waiting for his partner to sit down too. In the end Bakura was really tight towards Marik, it was literally crotch-bottom, because of the place that the suitcases occupied, besides, because of that also, the only thing that the albino could hold onto was his partner's hips, which were exposed due to his short clothes, the swarthy did not really care, but for Bakura, touching his friend's soft golden skin was reason to start getting hot and blushing.

To make matters worse, Marik was excited to drive really fast, and it was the first motorcycle ride for Bakura, who began to hold on even more strongly to the driver's waist.

At one point they stopped at a traffic light on a busy avenue, and at they side braked a loud yellow convertible car, with a group of young Japanese, seemed the kind of groups that liked to provoke people, to top it all they were watching while laughing in low, Bakura sensed that they were going to say something.

-Nice motorbike has your girlfriend!- Shouted one of the young people in the back seats, the others began to laugh out loud and left at high speed, Bakura growled with resentment.

-Ha! Did you hear? Those guys thought you were my girlfriend!- Marik commented innocently as he accelerated again.

-Yes, surely that was it -Bakura replied ironically, he was sure that they rather mocked Marik's feminine aspect, or they directly thought it was a woman, what he did know was that they had mocked them.

After a few more minutes they arrived at the building where Bakura lived, Marik left his motorcycle outside, and they went up with the suitcases by the elevator, finally they arrived at an apartment where the outside door had a sign that said "Bakura" that indicated that was his. Once they entered the first thing that the blond did was to throw himself on the double bed that the albino had, and meanwhile this other went to the refrigerator to remove a bottle of water and drink it directly from the beak.

-Ahh, I missed Japan's drinking water-the albino commented to himself after drinking-I also miss the bathrooms …

Bakura went back to the room where Marik was lying, now playing with a portable console that he had found, which was from Ryo, while the albino looked for clean clothes in his drawers for changed more late.

\- I'm going to take a bath- Bakura announced to his partner, in case he wondered where he was.

-Okay, but do not take too long, I also want to take a bath! - replied the other without taking off the look of his game

-Well, you're invited to come with me-Bakura replied suggestively with a provocative smile.

\- Pervert! - the swarthy shouted and threw a pillow that hit him right on the head of the albino, he did not answer anything because he thought he deserved it.

Bakura lit the ofuro, which was a kind of Japanese bathtub that was used in a traditional way, dipped much of his body in the hot water, and then took off the bandages he had on his arm, which was still injured, so that wash the wound and avoid an infection, then submerged more in the water, and he placed a small warm towel on his forehead for more relaxation, in fact, he was so relaxed that he almost fell asleep, but about 5 minutes later he heard the noise of the door opening and he removed the towel from his face to see.

It was Melvin, who was almost completely naked, only covered a small towel that had around the waist, like a skirt, if it was not too much with the heat of the water and steam, the albino became even redder see the brown and slender body of his companion. The blond held a wicked smile on his face, and closed the door after entering, approached the bathtub without saying anything.

-Melvin ... hello- Bakura says, and huddles in a corner of the bathtub, while the swarthy one goes in, with the towel on, and adjusts to the opposite corner.

-Hello honey! - Said he with sarcasm, and stretched his back resting his arms on the edges of the bathtub.

The swarthy looked seductively and carefully at the albino, wanting to devour every part of his body, the other instead felt more uncomfortable and avoided looking at him, diverting his gaze to one side. Melvin suddenly snapped two of his fingers over the water level so that splashes wet his partner's face and he would pay attention to it.

-Do you want me to soap your back?- The blond asked provocatively, keeping his smile.

-Emm, of course- replied the pale boy timidly, and approached the other end of the tub with his back to the other, who had made a place near him by opening his legs and surrounding him with them, even with his crotch covered.

He began to carve the caucasian back with a soapy sponge, then massaged the shoulders of his lover, making him feel quite well, under one of his hands by his arm and caressed the wound of Bakura, he felt just a nuisance, then the blonde took his another hand to the albino's cheek, and began to nail her nails in the middle of the face of his partner, while at the same time had brought his face to the height of the wound and began to lick it with his long tongue repeatedly. Melvin was interested in the wounds and pain of others, and Bakura was beginning to feel more heated. Then the tan's tongue began to rise, going through his neck and finally stopping at the albino's ear, to begin to bite the earlobe, while continuing to dig his nails into his face and with his other hand began to tighten his pale neck.

-Oh, bollocks, it feels good ...- commented with an excited tone the albino, the other did not answer anything, because he was busy biting him.

The blonde stopped for an instant of bite Bakura's ear, and Bakura turned his face a little to be able to join his lips in the form of a passionate kiss, while this time he held the face of the other.

\- I miss you ... silly- confessed the young Caucasian separating himself from the kiss.

-Wanker -the egyptian answered and this time he began to kiss him.

Their tongues began to intertwine from outside their mouths, and then returned to join their lips, Melvin invaded the mouth of the albino with his tongue, trying to reach the throat, at one point Bakura tried to enter the mouth of the blonde, but this captured his tongue biting and stretching her while smiling. After stopping to bite his tongue, Melvin biting again the ear of his partner, while introducing the index finger and middle of his right hand in the mouth of the albino, caressing his tongue, and with his left hand began to caress his pale body , lowering slowly from the chest to the crotch, where he began to massage the already erect member of his partner.

The albino could not utter words, so he started to lick and bite the dark man's fingers to show his pleasure, and with his right hand began to slowly scratch Melvin's leg, also addressing his to his crotch.

-Oh, you're getting naughty, Florence- the blond whispered in the other's ear, while Bakura began to shake Melvin's cock.

Bakura only made small moans while Melvin began to give small bites in the neck leaving hickeys. They both touched each other, their foreheads were sweaty and specialy the cheeks of the caucasico were heated, in fact he was too heated as he was about to reach ecstasy, he started to bite the swarthy's fingers hard to avoid screaming as he reached his limit, he was the first one to cum, but he did not stop shaking Melvin's member after that, in fact he began to shake it faster, while the egyptian now with one of his hands pulled her white hair and with the other nailed his nails in the chest of Bakura, as he got more excited, nailed with more strength his nails, finally Melvin ended up cumming too, and left on the albino's chest had slight injuries, both remained silent for a few seconds while breathing agitated.

-I want to get in your ass until it hurts, Binky boy!-Melvin commented as he submerged until the water reached the level of his neck.

The albino came out of the bathtub, without comment, and slowly put on a bathrobe, letting his companion who was still in the water to observe him, then leaned towards him to kiss him on his wet forehead.

-I'll wait for you in bed- he said with a small smile after kissing him while the blonde began to rubing an arm with the sponge, he replied with only a smile.

The albino put on his underwear and took off his robe, hanging it on a rack, then dried his long white hair a bit with the hair dryer, and ended up lying on the bed waiting for his lover, his body was too relaxed thanks to the hot water bath and other things, in addition to his mind was somewhat tired due to the trip, in fact it was difficult to stay awake while waiting.

Finally, Melvin came out of the bathroom, with only tight purple boxers, although with the darkness of the room was not very noticeable, Bakura only had lit the light of the table on the side of his bed. The swarthy lifted the sheets to get into the bed and climbed on top of his partner, resting his butt on the other's crotch, which began to warm up again. But then the blonde leaned back completely on Bakura's body, and began kissing him softly, neither of them had said a word until then.

-I think I'm too relaxed- the egyptian muttered, and then his face fell on the other's shoulder, and he began to emit a slight snore.

Marik's body has come from having a long journey, from going from one place to another and his muscles had been too relaxed because he passed time in the warm water, and Bakura understood the fact that he fell asleep, so he stretched out his hand to turn off the light on his nightstand, and then began to stroke the back of his partner's neck until he too ended up falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A sweet smell woke up the sense of smell of Marik, who woke up with his stomach roaring, because the last time he had eaten something was on the plane he was landing the day before, since arriving in Japan he had eaten absolutely nothing. He sat on his place in bed, slowly opening his eyes, he was a bit disoriented, but he supposed it was because he was so tired that he didn't even remember when he had fallen asleep. He looked around for his partner, but did not see him in that room, however, he heard noises that someone was cooking, and that for some reason made him more hungry.

The blond rose from the bed, and began to look for the kitchen, to be able to speak with his albino friend, he finally entered the kitchen and could see his partner's back while it seemed that he was cooking something.

-Baakoorraa, what are you doing? I'm hungry- said the swarthy loudly to announce his presence, but when his partner turned around, he met again with the big and adorable eyes of a British Bakura.

-Oh, you woke up, I was making breakfast, you want? - Ryo asked as he showed her a tray full of homemade Cream Puff, and he could also see that he had put a kettle on the fire, probably to make tea, before Marik said a word, his stomach answered for him, roaring, and Bakura smiled at him, pointing to the table to take a seat.

Marik gluttonously ate more than half of the cakes Ryo had made, and since they were still hungry, the albino continued to cook more things for breakfast, like Bacon and fried eggs, peppers and sauteed tomatoes, some potatoes and many toasts, and obviously more tea. Actually, Ryo had risen early and had the opportunity to go shopping since his kitchen was empty.

-British Bakura, don't you mind if I stay at your house?- Marik asked to break the ice as he continued eating.

-Of course not, my friends never visit me, and I don't have parents- the egyptian answered naturally, the brunette felt some pity.

-I don't have parents either! - said the blond, trying to give an answer according to the situation, but in fact he had not made much sense because of the energetic way in which he had said it.

While Marik finished eating, Ryo went to his room, and then returned with the school uniform on, the blond looked at him carefully from top to bottom, he liked the uniform he wore and also thought that his partner looked very good, At that thought he asked himself, "Am I feeling physical attraction to Bakura's body? No! He's a boy! " he asked himself, but he felt that his cheeks had blushed.

-Nice uniform, where are you going? - asked the blonde because he could not help talking.

-Oh, I have to go to school, I have not been here for a long time, they must ask for me- the albino replied as he finished fastening his jacket.

-I want a uniform like that!- Marik yelled like a capricious child, enviously thinking that he would look better than Bakura.

-Emm, I think I can get you one -Ryo replied smiling nervously.

The British boy left the apartment to attend classes, but, although he was very worried about his absence from school, no one had really noticed him, and less had worried about him, they didn't even notice that he was not in class. Meanwhile the blond waited for his partner to return home, but to pass the time he began preparing his costume for the Pegasus party, he also used the power of his millennium scepter to spy on what are doing his Steves, and he also looked at Ryo's RPG figures and all the things that were in the apartment, until finally his classmate returned from class.

A gloomy and sulky-faced Bakura was the one who crossed the door this time, with his jacket unbuttoned, his shirt unkempt and obviously his hair in the shape of bat wings.

-Bakorra, you came back! - Marik shouted receiving it while watching television - I have always loved this magic box of images since I saw it for the first time, although sometimes it makes me want to kill my family - the blond commented as Bakura began to take off his uniform- Hey! What do you do?!

-What?! - As if you had never seen myself naked, or in underwear -answered complaining the albino.

-But that doesn't mean you can undress anywhere! - the swarthy demanded without much argument.

Bakura thought for a moment how ironic the situation was that the day before they were both naked in the same bathtub, and even touching each other. Remembering the details of that situation, the albino began to feel a movement in his crotch.

-Bollocks. Em, you know what? I better move to the room-Bakura commented as he headed to his room trying to hide that he was having an erection.

-Well, by the way, why do you have so many dolls? It seems your alter ego is a virgin-Marik scoffed speaking from another room.

-Ha! Have you had sex? - asked the albino teasing while putting on one of his striped shirts.

-Of course! I have had sex, many times, with many women, bone, not with many girls at the same time, but with different girls on different occasions- the blond replied in a very unbelievable way, babbling as he completed his sentence, it showed in his voice that he was lying.

Bakura simply laughed softly, letting her partner think she had believed him, then went to the room where the blond was. The albino told him that because there was little left for Halloween, the streets were full of scary decorations, and he was fascinated by the idea, since they would tie that kind of dark stuff to him, and he proposed that they go for a walk around the city center to see the decorations and visit the shops and buy things for they costumes, since there were only two days left for the Pegasus party.

The Egyptian obviously agreed to go out for a ride, he wanted them to ride his motorcycle, but Bakura preferred that he didn't, it seemed better to walk since they were just a few streets away from the center of Domino City. They entered a couple of stores, Marik bought a lot of makeup, partly because he wanted to try different types of eyeliners, and also because Bakura had chosen to dress up as Freddy Krueger, and he was going to need a lot of makeup to give the burned face effect to his costume. On top of that, the albino bought decorations for his apartment, so he chose the most horrible, realistic and disturbing things he found to give his home a Halloween atmosphere, Marik had never seen that his partner had such a fondness for something besides getting rid of the Pharaoh.

Upon arriving at the apartment, Bakura had been entertaining putting the decorations she had bought, she was finishing putting some skulls replicas and what looked like zombie-style hands, anyway she knew that her alter ego wouldn't bother her because she was a occult fan, meanwhile, Marik was testing which of his new eyeliners he painted best, or so he thought the albino he was doing, because while he was arms folded admiring his work, he felt like some hands surrounded him around the waist from his back.

\- Marik?- Bakura asked disoriented as he turned his head a little.

-And you? Have you ever had real sex? - asked the swarthy, being now Melvin, and then began to lick the albino's neck to the inside of his ear, as he slid one of his hands over Bakura's pale skin, entering his pants .

-What ? Melvin? -the British boy questioned still, felt many types of tingling in his body, and especially felt like his partner was about to touch his crotch, while he was more attached to his back- Yes, I've had sex before, but not in this body ...- he finally answered, while smiling mischievously, while looking to caress Melvin's hands that ran through his body.

-Great, because I want to release your body with my cock, yesterday I fell asleep before doing so, but today you have no escape ...- replied the Egyptian, then he stopped touching Bakura, with his arms to lift him up, as if they were a newly married couple, and threw him abruptly on the bed, the other was still a little surprised at how fast things were going.

Then the blond also threw himself on the bed, one of the strips of his black shirt had fallen so that he could see his shoulder, which, although it was not much, gave him a sensual touch, approached to begin passionately kissing Bakura while he was taking off his pants, and then it was the albino who separated his mouths, to begin kissing Melvin on the shoulder and then on the neck, while unfastening his belt and pants, and beginning to massage his crotch.

This time the blond let Bakura be the one to please him, since then under his head to start practicing oral sex while he caressed her white hair. The white boy was still dressed in his somewhat uncomfortable striped shirt, and tight black boxers, while the blond had taken off his shirt so that the other entertained stroking his abs while sucking his penis, and still retaining his pants, although something fallen.

-I'm going to make you moan like a British bitch!- Melvin shouted as he licked his lips and enjoyed his blowjob.

Bakura had his watery eyes and his cheeks completely flushed, at one point Melvin's penis escaped from his mouth as he repeatedly pushed him into her mouth, at that moment the other took the opportunity to push him back on his back, face up, and the albino could deduce from the look and smile of the Egyptian what he wanted, so a little fearful he laid his chest on the bed, and hugged a pillow to support his head a little, also raised his butt a little, leaving himself served for the blond to do what he wanted.

He gently slid the black boxers that contrasted with Bakura's pale skin, then approached him, and began to lick his anus superficially, it was a tickle that the albino had not felt before, but then the blond began to slowly introduce the tip of his long tongue, to moisten and dilate the hole, Melvin did this with a completely perverted look, while Bakura gave a little moans of pleasure.

Soon the Egyptian slid the front of his pants further down, next to his underwear, keeping the pants a little down, but not completely down, and brought his member to the butt of the albino, there was a small pause in which both felt a little nervous and stared at each other, until the blond made a smile that rose the malevolent to indicate that he was going to start …

Without putting his fingers for prior accustoming, without lubricating more than just with his saliva, Melvin began to introduce his penis, with small onslaught, Bakura groaned in pain at this, but the moans of pleasure of the blond were stronger when feeling for the first time such a sensation. The blond held his partner's hips with his hands, and began to move faster, and after a few minutes of enjoying, he began to move, more strongly and sharply, making Bakura hold the pillow harder, while moaning louder. If Melvin was already excited just to hear Bakura's moans, hear them, while he saw her flushed face, with her teary eyes, drops of sweat sliding down her forehead and also her mouth open, emitting the screams while she drooling, to this, adding the feeling for the first time as his penis was in a tight and warm place, was too much excitement.

-M-Melvin, ahh- the albino groaned, for a moment he almost said "Marik", but luckily he didn't- please don't stop ...- he pleaded.

-I'm going to make you scream louder!- The blond replied, smiling with his cheeks flushed.

Melvin held the albino's hips more tightly, pinning his nails, so he could accelerate the pace even more, sometimes giving deeper thrusts that made Bakura moan louder, the egyptian knew that he needed little to reach the climax, until finally he did, shouting with great force, and his rhythm was so accelerated that he continued with a couple more thrusts while trying to stop, enough to make Bakura also cum with a loud groan.

The swarthy withdrew his limb abruptly, making a final moan of pain to his partner, and then admired the scene that his eyes could see, the Bakura's face with an expression of extreme exhaustion while breathing heavily, and her chest moving to the rhythm of her breathing, while he also saw how his semen slipped from his butt, which he had left inside.

-Thats was so bloody amazing-Bakura said wearily, and her partner laughed proudly.

After a few seconds the Egyptian collapsed on the bed, also breathing agitated, but not as much as his partner, who moved slowly to lie beside him and surround him with one of his arms. Both were still blushing, feeling hot and sweaty, Melvin placed his arms behind his neck, giving him a relaxed look.

\- So...we are Boyfriends?-asked the blond with curiosity.

Bakura answered that question just by kissing her lover on the cheek, to which he reacted with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally the day had arrived, Marik was super happy messing things up from one place to another, making preparations his disguise, even though there were still hours left, because the day had just begun. Bakura was on the couch looking at ID Investigation without paying much attention to her, she actually felt a little embarrassed to look her partner in the face after what had happened last night, even though he didn't know it and suspected nothing either. The blond had put a playlist of Lady Gaga while he waited for his coffee to be ready, he had been asking Bakura a couple of random questions but he only answered with a selfless "mjum."

In his mind the albino kept thinking about the night of the previous day, his feelings distracted him a lot and that frustrated him, at a time while he was immersed in his thoughts while pretending to watch TV, his partner handed him a cup of freshly brewed tea in front of his face, the albino looked at him and saw that he was smiling as he had rarely seen him, and it was also the first time he was doing something for him voluntarily.

-Come on! I'm in a good mood, don't ruin it, let's have breakfast together! - Marik said while still holding the cup of tea and then Bakura took it with her hands and rose from the armchair, accompanying him to the small kitchen.

Bakura felt a strange joy at seeing the Egyptian, he really liked to see him and spend time with him, he really knew that he loved Marik more than he loved Melvin, and he almost forgot what his plan really was, but that morning he felt his feelings for the silly blond cool off, and he felt more inspired to be with him. They both sat down for breakfast accompanied by a cake Ryo had made the day before.

-I'm so excited! I want it to be night, I hope that Pegasus has not forgotten to invite anyone-commented the blonde and then took a sip of his coffee cup.

-Well, I could try to ruin the Pharaoh for a change, that would be fun, he and his pathetic friends-replied the albino and then put an exaggerated mouthful of cake in his mouth.

Later that day Marik had spent more than an hour locked in the bathroom putting on his costume, it was already night, while the albino waited bored sitting on the edge of the bed reading the same book on occultism that he had begun to read about days ago, just when he began to really concentrate on his reading, his partner left the bathroom.

Marik, wearing only a cream white skirt of Egyptian cotton, on that skirt had a large gold belt, also had an Egyptian collar that covered part of his chest and back, full of stones and jewels, and on his head he wore a typical pharaoh's hat, with violet and gold stripes and a gold headband with the symbol of an eye on it, for some reason Bakura found him sexier dressed like this, besides he could see her beautiful abs that made him drool, the swarthy had disguised himself as an Egyptian Pharaoh, in addition to accompanying his costume with a makeup that gave him a more penetrating look, when the albino saw him, he automatically blushed and his mind began to deviate imagining perverted things with Marik dressed like this.

-What do you think of my costume of Pharaoh Bakorra? ! - the blond asked happily as he raised a leg and placed his foot on the edge of the bed, to help him make an empowerment pose with his hands on his waist, but the albino had only noticed how his skirt began to show more and was very close to him.

\- I ... I think ... I must go to the bathroom!- Bakura said almost shouting, dropping her book to the floor and then ran to lock herself in the bathroom to "unload her emotions."

-Wow, that was very strange, maybe he really wanted to pee-commented the blond innocently for himself-let me know when you go out for put on makeup, I'm going for a soda to the kitchen! -He declared in a loud shout, but the another did not answer, although it did not matter.

A pretty glass bottle of coke was held by the blond in the kitchen, who after uncovering it began to drink it, liked its taste, since for many years he had never tasted it, although he still preferred strong drinks, so he began to mess up Bakura's kitchen in search of something with alcoholic content.

-Doesn't he have anything stronger in this house?- Marik asked loudly as he checked the cupboard.

\- Can't you wait until the party to start getting drunk?- Asked the albino who was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed and his typical face of few friends, had already changed clothes, he was wearing black jeans, black shoes and a red T-shirt with thick black stripes, with a round neckline that showed his clavicles.

-I guess I have no choice! -Answered the blond in a bad way, then crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue in mockery- we are going to deform your face even more! -he continued, mocking even more as he left the kitchen passing by the side of his partner who began to insult him in a low voice.

Bakura had looked really good, Marik had only made up less than half of his face, painted fake burn marks, also helped him put his hair up a little to cover it with a hat, and then Bakura put on a glove that had blades on the tip of each finger, the costumes of both looked really good.

-Well, I've asked for a taxi to take us!- The Egyptian shouted while still holding a phone.

-Did you ask for a bloody taxi to go?- Bakura asked, thinking it was weird that Marik didn't want to ride his motorcycle.

-Of course silly! I will not drive drunk back! Think of me, beautiful baby! -Marik replied more worried about the state of his vehicle than the life of both.

-Why are you so sure to get drunk? -Said the albino annoyed but his partner only responded with a smile.

Finally they arrived at a huge white mansion, which had the fabulous essence of Pegasus everywhere with statues in front, in addition to the occasion also had Halloween decorations and colored lights were seen both inside and outside the place. Marik and Bakura crossed the door together, inside the place had a dim pink lighting with other dance lights that were changing color, the light was enough to see and recognize people, there were also long tables with food and drinks, and all with "Halloweenen" atmosphere, with spiders, bat garlands, ghost silhouettes and much more.

However, the first person Marik saw in the distance when he entered the Pegasus Mansion, went to his sister Ishizu, dressed in a Playboy bunny costume that didn't leave much to the imagination, and a little further away he saw Odion dressed like a big jelly bean bear on the candy table, eating jelly bean worms.

-BUT WHAT THE HELL MAKES MY BROTHERS HERE?! AND WHY IS MY SISTER DRESSING LIKE THAT ?! - Marik shouted, luckily there was enough hustle for anyone to hear.

-I'm gay, but I must admit that your sister looks good-commented Bakura who was standing next to Marik with her arms crossed.

-Shut up! Don't say that! craps I'm going to kill Pegasus!- Marik replied angrily and walked away from Bakura.

Meanwhile, in another corner of the party, was the group of Yugi and his friends, Atem was dressed in leather clothes as a motorcyclist, with sunglasses, a beret and a mustache with a fake beard.

-Why the hell are we at this party ?, This fanfic does not make sense, Why am I not the protagonist? -asked Yugi while complaining to his friends who were with him, while he was arms folded.

-Nyee, for me it's great, I can be a furry without it being weird- Joey replied that he had a dog costume, while in an inexplicable way he moved the tail of his costume to denote joy.

-My boobs are enjoying this party-Mai joined the conversation, dressed as Madonna, with giant cones in her breasts, while holding a glass of wine.

-By the way Yug, who are you supposed to be? -Joey asked coming to the case, while holding a hand to his chin as a symbol of thinking.

-I'm the Judas Priest singer, I admire his manly style-Yami replied with pride and a smile, to which the others responded with a long and uncomfortable silence, Joey turned to laugh softly covering his mouth.

The circle of friends continued talking and mocking each other to hang out, while they drank and ate what the waiters at the party brought them in silver trays. Suddenly the generic music that was playing in the background stopped, and Spice Up Your Life of the Spice Girls began to be heard, and went down from the huge central stairs of the mansion; Pegasus, with a bright board sack, and black clothes underneath, in addition to gloves, a cane in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, a black galley, and large circular lenses, this entire wardrobe made it clear that he was posing as the character of Willly Wonka , they were both very striking.

-Welcome to my fabulous Mansion! Let the party begin! Woooouu-exclaimed the millionaire Pegasus and continued down the stairs while drinking from his glass.

The music between the 90's and the beginning of the 2000s began to sound louder, some of the guests began to dance while others were still divided into groups talking, Suddenly some groups began to organize typical party games as a competition to drink more, truth or dare, 7 minutes in the sky or the bottle game, and obviously there was no lack of social misfits who were playing card games for children.

Bakura had tired of waiting for her partner to return, while pretending to have a conversation with the zombie boy, who was obviously dressed as a zombie, so he left with the excuse that he was going to get something to drink, on his way to the drinks bar passed near Joey and Kaiba who had found in, Seto was dressed in a little baggy black pants, white shirt, vest and black jacket, a bun, a small mustache and a hat, besides it seemed that he had temporarily painted his hair to make it look black.

\- Kaiba, who are you supposed to be, Hitler?- Asked Joey, confused, who didn't understand most of the costumes of others.

-I'm not Hitler, I'm Chaplin, can't you tell the mustache?- Kaiba declared angrily.

-Hail Kaiba ! - shouted approaching Kaiba employees who had dressed as Nazi soldiers, also thinking that Seto had disguised himself as Hitler.

-I'm NOT HITLER ! - the young man shouted completely furious.

On the other hand, the albino had reached the drink bar and found Marik holding a glass of glass with a soft golden-colored liquid with a couple of ice cubes, he looked barely drunk.

-Bakorraaaaa! Finally I found you! You should try this, come on! Drink with me! -Said the blond while resting his arm on the shoulder of his partner, the boy who attended the bar of drinks (who was dressed as a vampire) looked at them strangely.

-What bloody hell are you do?! I thought you were going to talk to Pegasus! You have been drinking it, we are supposed to do something evil against the Pharaoh and his friends-replied the albino angry and with a frown.

\- Oh, riiiiiiiight, I had completely forgotten, why don't you drink something with me?- Marik suggested as if the only thing he cared about was having fun as one more guest.

-You're an bloody foolish! We're supposed to be here to hurt Pharaoh and his friends! Not to get drunk and dance Konga like idiots! And besides ... is that ginger beer? I could drink one-Bakura said suddenly changing his mind.

A ginger beer later and Bakura was a little more relaxed, he saw in the distance how Pharaoh and his friends had sat round to play the game of the bottle, and the albino saw the opportunity to get some profit for itself. He thought he could join the group and take advantage of the closeness to steal his millennium item from Yugi, and perhaps he would have the opportunity to kiss Marik, the real Marik.

-Hey, Marik, what do you think if we join that group that is playing with the Pharaoh, it could be an opportunity! -The Caucasian boy suggested with a little shyness.

-Games? They are playing? What are they playing ? are card games for children?! Come on ! - the Egyptian said with emotion, took the albino by his arm and dragged him towards the circle of people who were nearby.

They quickly arrived at the group and sat among them, who were located in the round, although the Egyptian had no idea what they were playing, so he tried to observe to understand the rules. Duke spun the bottle, hoping he could take the opportunity to kiss a sexy girl like Mai or Serenity, but to his misfortune he stopped pointing at Tristan.

-What? You must be kidding me- Duke complained in his sexy voice-Well, fast.

-At least I will kiss someone sexier than me- said Tristan and closed his eyes, before he knew the brunette had already kissed him.

The others, especially their friends, laughed and made fun of them, then it was Mai's turn, who almost had to kiss Yugi and for a moment Teah saw her with a murderous look, luckily he only kissed a stranger who was there, to which Joey reacted by looking sideways somewhat jealous. By that time Marik had already understood the theme of the game, and driven by his state of semi-drunkenness he threw the bottle around, which after quickly turning for a few seconds was stopping, and almost ends up pointing at Teah, but stopped at the person next to him, who was Bakura, who blushed like his partner.

-Wait! I don't want to kiss a boy! -Marik yelled complaining, starting to get redder.

-If you don't do it, you're a coward! And we'll make you do something worse!- Joey replied and started making chicken noises to make fun of, to which Tristan, Duke, Yugi and others around him joined, all that made Marik It was starting to get redder because of the shame of the situation.

-Oh, come on, for a bloody demon!- Bakura complained that he looked sadly at his partner noticing his discomfort, and approached him.

The albino grabbed Marik's shoulders and he attracted him sharply to him, then quickly placed his hands on his cheeks and kissed him without leaving time to react, the Egyptian had been surprised, and on the other hand Bakura was happy to kiss Marik, he was really enjoying it, and then he began to realize that the other did not seem to be upset and did not exert resistance, it seemed that he was also enjoying it.


	8. Chapter 8

Marik seemed to be enjoying that kiss too, or at least that is what Bakura believed, or wanted to believe, because at that moment the Egyptian pushed him away from him, everyone else laughed and mocked, as they had previously done with Duke and Tristan , Marik took out his tongue as a sign of repulsion and took the glass of drink from Tristan, to drink it immediately. Bakura was slightly hurt by her reaction, but not enough to hurt her pride, so she continued her arrogant and bitter attitude.

Both continued in the game for a while longer, because if they left immediately after what happened their discomfort would be more noticeable, but before it was again the turn of some of the two, Marik got up with the excuse that he would go for a drink and left, then the albino went after him without explaining the others. Bakura hastened the step to walk next to the swarthy.

-You made me play on purpose, right?! - asked the blond upset looking at his partner.

-It was just a kiss, or did I make you doubt your sexuality? -said the albino quite sarcastically.

-Of... of course not! Silly! -Marik replied more calmly, but still annoyed.

In the distance Marik could tell that the Kaiba brothers were approaching their older sister Ishizu, the elder began a conversation with her, sintió un poco de enojo al respecto y se fue acercando con curiosidad para escuchar la conversación, su amigo lo siguió a pesar de no entender que estaba haciendo.

-Ishizu! You were also invited to this party? You look almost as good as a letter from the Egyptian God! -Kaiba said in a slightly weird tone.

-Emm, yes, my brother also believed that he was an Egyptian God, thank you ...- Ishizu replied a little uncomfortable and disinterested.

-Brother! Can I go play cards with those guys? -Mokuba asked that he was getting more uncomfortable and that he was also afraid that his brother would try to smile or something.

-Yes, of course, but if you lose, I disinherit you- replied the tall young man with his bitter and threatening tone.

Mokuba ran out passing by Marik and Bakura who were close, almost carrying it ahead, the swarthy took a glass of punch from a silver tray that was held by a waiter at the party. Marik approached Seto and Ishizu with his glass.

-You, frickin Hitler, GET AWAY FROM HER ! - the blond shouted and threw the contents of his cup at Kaiba, they both looked surprised.

-What .. THE HELL ?! I'm not Hitler! -Kaiba replied very angry, but before he did something, and in fact Marik was already preparing to fight with punches, or perhaps in dueling cards, whichever came first, but Ishizu interrupted.

-Shut up! .. Brother, is it you? Marik, what are you doing here?!- The surprised girl asked, and Kaiba stopped at the confusion.

-What? You get confused, I'm not your brother, I'm ... Malik Blishtar ... and you shouldn't go out with boys yet, bye! - Marik replied nervously, and ran away without saying anything else.

Bakura had been stunned by the situation, it really wasn't expected that any of that would happen, just like the other two, who were also surprised at the blond's performance, and looked at each other.

-And you ... who are you supposed to be? -The Egyptian asked Bakura, while Kaiba tried to clean the stain on her clothes with a cloth, completely furious.

-I'm his boyfriend- the albino replied proudly, pointing his thumb back, which was the direction where the blond had run, was actually being rhetorical.

-My brother has a boyfriend? Well, I do not need to be able to see the future to say that I am not surprised - Ishizu said to which both Bakura and Kaiba were surprised at the naturalness of their tone in the response.

-Yes, well, I'm going to see what's wrong with him-Bakura replied and left quickly before someone said anything else.

The albino was almost certain that the Egyptian had gone to the bathroom to hide from what he had done, he advanced at a determined pace while he was upset thinking, "Stupid Marik, we were supposed to throw the drink at Yugi, not Kaiba, I mean, who the hell cares what his sister does, if he still exhibits his body all the time and doesn't mind, bloody drunk irresponsible, if he dont was so cute I ... " his thoughts were interrupted when he realized that he had passed to Yugi's side holding a glass of punch, so he walked back a few steps, stopped next to the Pharaoh, and with an expression of bitterness, pushed his glass making Your content will spill on his clothes.

-Hey ... what the..-began to express the young star hair, but Bakura stopped hearing because he had already moved away.

Finally he crossed the door of the men's room, which was almost completely empty of it if it wasn't for Marik, who was with his head tucked almost inside a urinal, with his arm stretched out on the wall, as if he were going to vomit at any moment. The bathroom was very elegant and large, had 3 urinals, 3 toilet cabinets with dark oak doors, and an extensive marble plate with 4 white ceramic sinks that looked very expensive, plus a large mirror that occupied half of one of the orange walls, and it was very well decorated, both of elegant things like some small Halloween decorations, like a kind of drawing of a pentagram that seemed to be made with blood, although perhaps it had actually been the work of TeddyBear, because I knew I was at the party.

The blond kept his head down without saying anything, while Bakura leaned against the bathroom door, arms folded, with an angry expression still on his face, the blond hair of his partner was wet, it seemed that Marik had been rinsing your face to relax.

-What the bloody hell is wrong with you? We were supposed to pour toddy on the Pharaoh, and I had to do it myself! -The albino complained, he waited for an excuse from his partner, but he was still in the same position without answering, as he began to worry he approached him and touched his shoulder- hey, are you alright? Are you going to vomit? -He asked, actually with a tone of being annoyed rather than worried.

The Egyptian looked up, who looked more perverse, and because his hair was still a little wet, he shook his head to dry, and Bakura could see better that it was the other Marik.

-Oh, hello, honey ...- the albino greeted with fear, slowly retreating.

While he was going backwards, Melvin approached, with a terrifying smile, that made him feel that he was going to kill him, without saying anything, ended up curling him against a wall, the blond stretched his arms resting the palm of his hands on the wall, the height of Bakura's neck, which began to get more nervous.

-Listen, about that kiss with Marik, it was just a game, I hope you don't get mad ...- confessed the albino trying to calm the psychopath's attitude a little, which also seemed to be a little drunk due to what Marik had consumed.

-Oh, don't worry, I'm not a jealous boyfriend, besides, I know it sure was inevitable because his face reminds you of me- Melvin replied as he got closer and with one of his hands he began to caress the albino's chest, circling on him with his index finger - but I still think I deserve to be compensated.

He began to get a little more playful, but the albino was still worried thinking about what his partner was going to ask him, who started licking his neck in a strange way. Then he went up and began to kiss him, pressing his lips against the other and introducing his tongue, as he rested his hands on Bakura's shoulders and pushed him towards him to give more intensity to the kiss, although the albino kissed him insecurely and looked at him sideways at times. Melvin continued to kiss him with more passion, and when their mouths parted at times, he let out groans, he was really getting excited just by kissing Bakura, and his drunkenness also helped that, his cheeks felt hot, and the albino began to alter as well, but suddenly their mouths separated, becoming connected with a thread of saliva that came off the tongue of the blond.

-Fuck me, Florence-ordered the Egyptian completely excited and flushed.

-What?! - asked nervous and upset Bakura, who did not know how to act on it.

\- Do it to me, here and now- Melvin continued, with his bright eyes and a perverted smile.

-I ... I can't, Melvin, I can't-replied the young Briton stuttering.

-Why not?! Is it because of that promise you made to Marik? - Melvin asked now more upset and somewhat angry - do not worry, he do not have to find out, unless you do it well, in that case he may hurt a little, ha! -he continued saying, now a little more relaxed and really trying to convince his partner

-no ... do you prefer ...fuck... me? -he asked as a last resort, trying to avoid the situation, really, if it was why he had told Marik the reason why he did not want to do it.

-No, it's not the same, I want to feel you inside me, I want to feel the pain, Florence- said the Egyptian, his look of excited psycho was so fearful that Bakura was afraid to say no.

-I don't know ...bollocks- replied the albino still undecided, even began to turn red and sweat from nerves.

To be more provocative, Melvin turned his back on Bakura and began to rub his body, also held his hands with his own, and led them to caress his naked torso, even with the gloves of his disguise, he could feel the slender body of the Egyptian, then the blond began to lick the tips of the blades of his Freddy Krugger glove provocatively, besides he could feel Melvin's butt rubbing with his crotch on his pants, he began to feel the urge to lower his closure …

-Come on, you just have to lift my skirt, and do it ...- said the Egyptian, seducing Bakura, almost managed to convince him.

But the albino did not answer anything, he was still too nervous, he thought about the idea of someone coming in suddenly, even though he had locked the bathroom door, they weren't even inside one of the bathroom cabins, but anyway if someone came in while they had sex it would be obvious, besides that he kept thinking about the promise he had made to Marik, why did he care so much, if he was a bad person? , he asked himself at that moment, and to top it off Melvin was being very tempting and seductive.

Before he knew it, the Egyptian had knelt on the floor, and was beginning to lower the closure of his pants, and with one of his hands he began to slowly caress Bakura's member, pulling him out of his underwear, and then he brought it to his mouth. He began to suck it with great enthusiasm, pushing the albino's penis into his throat repeatedly, while inside his mouth he surrounded it with his tongue, and emitted moans of pleasure to further excite Bakura.

-Oh, for Ra, my pharaoh, you are so good-commented the albino while holding the head of his partner, who removed his penis from his mouth to take a break.

-Oh, bugger me, for Ra, my pharaoh, you are so good-commented the albino while holding the head of his partner, who removed his penis from his mouth to take a break.

-How not to be, if your penis is so delicious?- Melvin replied, licking his lips,-but, your pharaoh wants to feel it inside his butt- he said grinning wickedly.

The Egyptian got up, and turned his back on Bakura, placed his hands against the wall, surrounding a urinal, as if he were going to use it, but the albino knew that he had not placed himself in that pose to use the urinal, in addition to He had bowed too much.

-Come on, my king ... do it to me, cum in me ... inside me," the blond said seductively, prepared for Bakura to make him his.

Florence was just a step away from deciding, he was more nervous than before, he really didn't want to not keep his promise, but he was too excited already to refuse, he placed herself behind Melvin, his member was shouting for him to get into the beautiful butt of the Egyptian, all he had to do was lift his skirt, his cheeks were red like a tomato, he placed his hands on the legs of the Egyptian, and he began to move his hands up, stroking his legs while raising his skirt, he was about to …

At that moment it was heard how they opened the door with a bang, as Yugi had entered the bathroom by kicking the door, breaking the lock, probably because he had not been able to open the door normally.

-WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE ?! -Yugi yelled accusing, in fact, he had done more to scare than because he had seen something incriminating, but Bakura became so nervous that he pretended to be his alter ego, Ryo.

-Y-Yugi! Hi! - said Bakura in Ryo's voice, trying to look friendly.

\- Oh, Bakura, it's you- replied the boy with star hair who didn't seem very happy to meet him. At that time Kaiba also entered the bathroom, Melvin, simply urinated to go unnoticed, , although his face had a great expression of anger, because they had interrupted their moment - Wait, Bakura, why are you so ... cheerful? And why you ... is so ...? - Yugi began to ask suspiciously, altering the albino more.

-It's just that ... I was, I ...- I tried to explain Bakura stammering as the closure went up, Yami judged him with her eyes. Suddenly Marik turned to them, being him again, he looked dizzy and sick.

-Bakorra, I do not feel well-commented the blond, both Yugi and Bakura looked at him, and after nothing Marik began to vomit, in the middle of both, causing them to move away to avoid staining.

Unfortunately for Bakura, he slipped with a little of the puddle, hitting his head first against a urinal and then falling to the ground, luckily he did not fall on the puddle, but he was unconscious. Yami started laughing evilly, and Kaiba came over to see what was happening.

-What the hell just happened?- Asked the man disguised as Chaplin as he looked at the unconscious albino on the floor, and the vomit.

-You missed it Kaiba, it was so fun-Yugi replied, meanwhile Marik began wiping his mouth in the wash-are you dressed as Hitler ?.

\- I AM NOT ... you know what? Yes, I am Hitler- replied Seto, tired of giving explanations.

-That's very bad taste, but, like Egyptian Pharaoh, I understand wanting to kill the Jews! -Said Yami Yugi -speaking of Egyptian pharaohs, hey you! I like you, do you want to go for drinks? "He asked Marik that he was approaching them again.

-Sure, I don't see why not- the blond replied cheerfully, despite having been vomiting less than 5 minutes ago- but first I have to lift my friend from the ground ...


	9. Chapter 9

Bakura's eyelids began to open, he felt completely lost, he didn't remember the last thing he had done or the last place he had been. He quickly noticed that he was now in his bed, because he recognized the walls of his room, his head ached very badly, he emitted a groan when he touched the back of his neck and noticed that he had a bump, upon hearing that moan he entered the room his companion Marik, who seemed very cheerful.

-Oh, you finally woke up! You missed it, the party got even more fun later! - commented almost shouting the blond as he walked around the room.

-What?! The party is over?! - the albino asked disoriented and surprised, while realizing that he was still wearing the pants and shirt of his costume.

-Yes! Too bad you passed out, I left you sitting in an armchair, after that I spent the whole night dancing with that boy who dressed like the singer of Judas Priest, I had a great time! Then I kept drinking with Pegasus-Marik explained as he continued to spin.

-Marik! That boy was the bloody Pharaoh, you were supposed to annoy him, don't dance with him ! You bugge fool!- complained Bakura shouting.

-What?! But as hell I was going to know! -Answered the blonde defending himself.

-Bloody Hell, it was obvious, you're bloody foolish- Bakura complained again, covering his face in frustration.

Marik stood scratching his head, thinking about how it could be that the boy he danced with and the pharaoh were the same person, while his partner was frustrated that the entire costume party plan had been useless.

On his side the albino lay back on his bed, because his head still hurt and he felt too frustrated to do something, he heard that his partner was complaining about him saying something he did not hear well, but he decided to ignore it to avoid fights, he finally left and at some point he fell asleep again.

The blond had not slept anything yet, that was the reason why he had no hangover, it was around 5 am, the sun was almost out, he decided to take a quick shower before going to bed to rest.

When the albino woke up again, he quickly noticed that he was alone in the apartment, since the presence of his partner was quite remarkable when he was there, there was always noise, whether he was screaming, listening to music or singing, but he felt a absolute silence

His head ached, between his blow and the alcohol, he felt a quite strong pain, so he got up slowly, and the first thing he did was to bathe, to remove all the remains of makeup from his disguise and to relax his body. After switching from he went to the kitchen, where at the table he found a note from Marik:

"Bakora, you didn't wake up so I went without you, I went shopping, because I need more shirts to show my belly button, and the conditioner is also running out, it's probably your fault because you have fucking long hair, Besides that I will have lunch, since Ryo did not prepare anything, and I do not know how to cook, nor do I want to, so you have nothing to eat, I suppose. Kisses, Marik "

The note was full of simple drawings and faces, there was a sad face next to the mention that Ryo had not cooked. Bakura knew that Marik liked to go for a walk, whether he was alone or accompanied, since he had spent his entire life locked away from the surface. The British's stomach began to roar, in the end he ended up preparing an instant ramen, since cooking something elaborate would take a long time and he did not feel like waiting.

Una vez que terminó de comer, se sentó en el sofá y continuó leyendo su libro sobre ocultismo, permaneció distraído por un buen rato, hasta que comenzó a notar que comenzaba a llegar tarde y que Marik aún no había regresado. "Why the hell do I care so much about that fool ?! "he thought for a moment, while he closed his book tightly and left it on a small table next to a lamp.

He took his black jacket that was hanging on the coat rack and put it on, crossed the door and closed it furiously, while insulting his partner in his mind. Once in the street he began to think that it would be a coincidence to find Marik anyway, because he didn't even tell him a specific place where he would go, So he went through the places he thought he would like. He went into a children's card shop, where he got distracted and bought some for himself, then went through some clothing stores that seemed to taste like the Egyptian, then went through food places and didn't find it either. Finally he gave up and bought some Takoyakis to eat while walking back, since he realized that he had spent more than an hour circling and it was already night, and that if he did not cross Marik it was because he had probably already returned to House.

"That bloodly winker, it makes me think of him ...""Damn idiot, it makes me think of him ..." At that moment Bakura began to think that despite how much he make he crazy, he missed Marik. Then he began to think about the party of the previous day, the time they spent together, and the moment they kissed, he almost forgot about that, probably because of his blow to the head, had he really disliked that kiss to Marik so much ?, he hadn't felt it that way, he also realized that he felt a different joy when he kissed Marik than when he kissed Melvin, even though it could be said that they were the same person , but he knew they weren't.

All that thought the albino while arriving at the building where he lived and up the elevator. When he crossed the door again, he saw many shopping bags scattered in the place, which indicated that his companion had already arrived, but could not see him, he went to the dining room kitchen.

On the table there was a new note next to a glass cup containing colored liquid and some ice cubes and a paper bag that seemed to contain food inside (because it had oil stains), the albino took the letter and he read.

"Bakuraaaa, I came back, I left you this iced tea, I know you like tea, because you are British, I think, and in the bag there are taquitos, I'm bathing, silly", that was what the letter said, while I finished read the short note, he had already begun to drink the iced tea, he had a strange taste but he did not pay attention to it, in addition that after mixing the flavor with the tacos he really did not feel, the tacos were still warm so he assumed that Marik had recently had Started to bathe.

After Bakura had finished "dinner", she began to feel a little strange, she felt hot, she could feel her cheeks feel warm, and she began to sweat a little, he decided to drink some cold water after eating and went to the room to see if his partner had already left, so maybe he could shower again.

But when he entered the room he met Melvin, who was kneeling on the bed, and was wearing a long robe that covered most of his body, the albino felt somewhat nervous when he saw him, he actually hoped to see Marik.

\- Florence, long time no see, tell me, do you feel different anymore?- Asked the Egyptian with a wicked smile on his face, the other did not quite understand what he meant.

-Melvin, what do you mean by different? -The other asked with even more curiosity, since in fact if he felt strange, and could notice how he began to feel more heated than before.

\- Oh, I put several aphrodisiacs in the delicious iced tea you drank- replied the blond and then laughed.

-You did what?! - shouted Bakura, and ran to look at the mirror that was in the room, saw how her cheeks were flushed, in addition to feeling like the heat he had begun to feel in his body increased-Why did you do that?! - asked something angry that he decided to use those things without his consent.

-I thought it would be fun, besides that it would be harder for you to resist ... and even more like this..-Melvin took off his robe, underneath he was wearing a black net shirt with long sleeves, which showed his torso, giving it a sexy touch, in addition to wearing purple women's panties, a kind of adorable panti, which had details like white lace, and a ribbon on the top, also had black stockings up to his knees somewhat transparent, which also had braces connected, Bakura went even hotter when he saw him.

-Oh, bugger me ...- the albino expressed as he looked surprised at the Egyptian, he felt desperately wanting to throw himself on him.

-Why not better to me?-The blond replied smiling from the bed, and then winked.

Bakura finally threw herself on top of him, and began to kiss him desperately, she had to release the heat from her body to the fullest. He held the nape of the blond holding his hair tightly while kissing him as if he had never kissed him before, Melvin took the opportunity to squeeze Bakura's ass while they kissed, he could feel the strong breathing of his partner while he was on him, he had him where he wanted.

Melvin stopped touching Bakura's butt over his pants to get his hands under them, and began stroking his butt over his boxers, meanwhile the albino had started stroking his torso under his net shirt, all this while they continued kissing playing visibly with their tongues. The swarthy began to slide down Bakura's jeans leaving them at knee level, and then began to touch his member above the underwear, to which the other reacted with a small spasm and separated from his kiss, kneeling on the bed.

-Melvin ...- the albino murmured as he pulled his member out of the inside of his boxers, his face was completely flushed, his eyes were shining and he also began to sweat his forehead. The Egyptian answered his call by crawling smiling to start introducing his partner's penis into his mouth.

He began to put it in his mouth slowly, but to his surprise, this time it was Bakura who held him tightly in his hair and began to ram his mouth sharply. But in reality Melvin liked that he did it that way, he liked that his partner treated him roughly, and feel like he drowned a little when his penis went deeper into his mouth, reaching his throat, he liked it so much that he began to emit small moans, while his eyes were tearing and squinting, as he looked up, to Bakura's face, which gritted her teeth as she admired the tanned perfect figure of her partner, and as their member entered and exited his mouth.

Before he cum, the albino removed his penis from the mouth of his partner so that he could take a breath, and rested his wet limb on his cheek, while both were breathing more agitated. The blond took off his net shirt, and then began to lie on his back on the bed, placing his arms behind the pillow, accommodating her to slightly raise his head so he could look at his partner, also raised his knees and separated a Little his legs.

-Fuck me - ordered the Egyptian, blushing and determined that this time he would get what he wanted.

It took Bakura a few seconds to react, on the one hand, he didn't want to, and on the other, he couldn't help it, the tension was completely high, his blood was boiling, he felt a strange and invasive heat, who knew that the only way to calm him down would be to have sex , could no longer refrain. He approached Melvin, removed his adorable pantyhose, could see how his member was erect and had even been secreting seminal fluid. He placed himself on top of him, holding himself with his arms, his legs were intertwined and his limbs collided, the blond looked at him smiling, he knew what was coming. Bakura thought for a few seconds, "I'm sorry Marik, I couldn't help it anymore" before putting his penis close to his partner's anus and starting to introduce it, Luckily it was still lubricated by the saliva from when Melvin was sucking it. Both emitted a loud groan, the albino's was more pleasure and the other's pain. Bakura grabbed the blond's waist with both hands and began to enter further, until he was completely inside, while the other shouted for pleasure with each onslaught. Melvin liked pain, provoking it and feeling it gave him pleasure, so being penetrated for the first time, he liked it too much, both for pain and excitement.

-Oh, holy crap, this is great, continue ! - Melvin exclaimed, holding his pillow with more force.

-Of course! -Answered Bakura, then held the legs of the other, taking them to his shoulder and began to make it stronger.

Melvin's face was between pleasure and happiness, he tried to smile, but his smile was interrupted by groans, on the other hand, his partner if he smiled, both for perversity and happiness, he loved his sight, to see how the body of the blond was shaking, his face of pleasure, his groans, and seeing how his member went deep into his body, he could feel the pressure on his member to be in a virgin place. But the pace was very calm, he felt he had to take it further to give it a good ending, it separated for a moment.

-Now you turn upside down -said the albino while smiling, the other obeyed.

\- Make me yours Florence- said the other as he lifted his butt to the height of his partner's crotch.

Bakura comenzó a moverse nuevamente, pero después de unos minutos de un ritmo normal, agarró los muslos egipcios y perfectos, los levantó un poco y luego comenzó a penetrarlo con más fuerza y rapidez, de una manera más abrupta, pero lejos. quejarse al otro parecía disfrutarlo más, Melvin had his head resting on the bed, his tongue extended over the sheets while his mouth gave moans, his expression looked like a "ahegao", he was reaching complete ecstasy just like his partner. Bakura closed her eyes for a moment and took her rhythm to the fullest because it was about to cum, but that caused the blond to cuming before, although by the force of his groans he had not noticed at when, Bakura just continued until she couldn't stand it anymore and let out a loud moan of pleasure, then she let go of Melvin, and watched with pleasure as her semen slipped from her partner's beautiful and perfect butt, which was breathing agitated without uttering a word.


	10. Chapter 10

-Oh for Ra, that was incredible -the blond said still upside down and almost in a doggy position -I'm devastated, I think I'm going to rest too well-he continued saying while closing his eyes slowly, the other was still breathing agitated, while lying down Looking at the ceiling.

-Wait, are you going to sleep? But ...- Bakura began to say, causing his partner to open his eyes and direct his attention.

-But what?-Melvin asked a little annoyed, he felt tired throughout his body.

-Is just ... whenever we see each other it is only to have sex or something similar, and then you fall asleep or leave, we are not supposed to be ... boyfriends? -Explained with a little doubt the albino.

-I don't even know what couples are supposed to do, besides having sex- the blond replied in a slightly annoyed tone, after clarifying that, he lifted a little of the bed and settled down next to Bakura, hugging him, resting his head on his chest and surrounding him with one arm. -Better?- he asked making an effort.

-Enough- replied the albino, stroking his partner's pointed hair while smiling slightly.

After that, Bakura covered them both with a sheet, covering them from the waist down, and took advantage of the fact that the room had a television to watch something, and luckily in a channel they were giving a horror movie, of those that have more Blood that story. They watched the movie hugging for a while, and laughed out loud every time a character died or was tortured. Before the movie ended, the Briton suggested that they shower together, and Melvin agreed with the idea in his mind of doing perversities in the shower, and in fact they did.

As always things began with lathering the other's back, then the brunette began to caress the other's body, and they began kissing in the rain of the shower, and then the thing ended with bakura leaning against his arms against the wall of the bathroom while the other mounted it roughly. They both left the bathroom, the blond had a small towel tied at the waist, and the other with a bathrobe.

-I'm going to change the bloody sheets-Bakura said, thinking of all the sweat and semen she had scattered on the bed.

-Are you going to do it so that your other boyfriend doesn't know what we did?- The Egyptian asked, making the other one nervous and his cheeks turning pinkish.

-No, it's not that, hell, it's just-babble the albino to which Melvin started laughing.

-I was kidding, Florence-clarified, and then pinched the cheek of his partner, who looked at him somewhat annoyed by the joke and began to take steps to get away, which the blonde took the opportunity to slap him on the back while walking away, and then he laughed again.

The next day Marik and Bakura were having breakfast together in the kitchen, the topic of talking about the previous day had not arisen, luckily, the blond was exalted because he had to prepare another meeting of the Council of Evil. The albino listened as the other told him about the places he had been finding to make the meeting, since they were not in Egypt to use his barracks.

\- Then as I was telling you, Fluffy, it would be great to make the meeting in a night bar to do something different and fun!- Commented the Egyptian with joy.

-What are these meetings not supposed to be to devise evil plans?- Bakura asked questioning the idea.

-And we will do that! You Fool, but we can also have fun! -He replied almost spilling his coffee, in fact he almost forgot about plans to annoy Pharaoh.

That afternoon they began to play card games for children, since they wanted to improve their tactics, Marik sometimes tried to cheat by changing the effects of the cards as the protagonists of the series, but he did not go so well, both were quite Well, once Bakura lost due to lack of cards.

-What do you think if I teach you to play Dungeons and Dragons? -The albino suggested a little tired of playing cards.

\- That boring thing for nerds and virgins?- Marik said, rubbing his face with his hand -I'd rather listen to Teah Gardner talking about friendship.

-Come on, it'll be fun! I'm going to prepare the game! "-he Briton commented slightly excited and got up from his chair, they were already in the game room so he just had to modify the table.

Marik started reading a magazine that had articles like "Fashion for non-gay boys who look like women" and "10 tips for a perfect tan" while waiting for his nerdy friend to finish preparing his game board.

-Well, you have to choose what kind of character you want to be- Bakura explained, and had a prepared lead doll that looked like Marik in miniature.

-I want to be the master of the game!- Replied the blond enthusiastically.

-But, I am the master of the game ...- Bakura replied refusing.

-I want to be or I won't play!-The Egyptian muttered like the boy he was.

-You don't even know how to play!- The albino shouted louder.

They began to argue more strongly, until they finally reached an agreement, or rather Bakura forced Marik to learn to play first.

-You are friggin telling me then that we can't even play because we are two people?! Foolish fool- commented the annoyed swarthy and no longer wanting to try to play

-I thought I could teach you at least! Fool! -The other one shouted, and out of anger the Egyptian threw a dice hitting him in the head- You, damn idiot! -The shouted albino and then pounced on Marik, fed up childish.

The Egyptian had fallen to the floor, with his back on the ground and his partner on top of him, pulling his hair with one hand and fixing his arm to the floor with his other hand, while he made efforts to free himself. Then Bakura held both of Marik's hands against the ground, leaving him motionless, while the brunette looked at him angrily, he smiled mischievously. For some reason the British began to tickle his partner's exposed abdomen, who began to laugh uncontrollably as he tried to get rid of the situation.

-Bakora stop raped me!- Marik shouted with laughter and then managed to push his attacker to the side, and took the opportunity to get up and run while laughing.

-Come here bloody idiot!- said the albino as he ran after him, they were actually having fun, running so that they crashed into the walls on some occasions.

The Briton followed the Egyptian to the room, as he entered he looked sideways to see where his partner was hiding, but as he advanced a few steps he felt how suddenly Marik, who had hidden behind the door, attacked him from behind jumping on his back, clinging like a monkey and began pulling his white strands of hair. Bakura began to growl as he tried to defend himself, in the end they both fell on the bed, but the blond was quick and pushed him to the floor to throw himself back on top of him and attack him, then they both began to roll on the floor, while they were scratching, they bit and pulled their hair, until they finally got tired and started laughing, lying on the floor.

-That happens to you by touching my beautiful hair!- Declared the Egyptian on the floor and then continued laughing.

Bakura looked at his partner by his side, watched as he laughed and smiled innocently, that kind of expression in him is what caused him to feel stupid and strong feelings towards him, he wanted to hug him and kiss him, but he knew he wouldn't let him , so he just stretch his arm to hold his hand.

-That is not gay, Bakorra? -the blond asked when he saw what the albino was doing.

-Of course not, I was just going to help you get up off the ground- Bakura replied, and started to stand up and helped Marik do the same.

-Oh, look at the time! I'm going to start getting ready for today's meeting! - the brunette shouted hysterically, it was really a few hours but he took a lot of time to put on makeup and comb his hair, and all those things that normally most straight men don't do, but hey , he does.

Before he knew it, Bakura was already sitting at a long table, being part of another pathetic meeting of the Council of Evil, in fact this time was less productive than the previous ones, since most began to talk about what they had been doing during the costume party, I include the older people who were there, like Pegasus, Lumis and Umbra, they took advantage of the fact that they were at a bar to order alcoholic beverages, and everything began to go quite a bit through the branches. Anyway, the albino did not care, since he was very deep in his thoughts at the time, from everything that had been going on lately with Melvin, until he became distracted again by focusing his gaze on Marik's body, and thinking that no matter how much he hated to admit it, he really liked spending time with him.

At the end of the meeting they finally left the door of the place, and as usual, Marik took time to greet each member one by one.

\- And? What are the future evil plans? -Bakura asked sarcastically that he had not been paying attention.

-Oh, well, I think we can't really agree, in case you didn't realize it- Marik replied with some innocence thinking that he was really interested in knowing about that.

They began to walk side by side, since in reality Bakura's apartment was only a few streets away from where they were now.

-Well, I wanted to tell you that tomorrow I arranged an date with Melvin- Bakura announced with the purpose of provoking Marik.

-What?! Are you going out with Melvin? But tomorrow is taco night at my new favorite restaurant! And I like tacos! Are you going to go with him? - Asked the Egyptian complaining in a rather loud tone- What's so special about he that you don't have with me ?!

-Well, to begin with, let me kiss him, caress him and have sex with him-replied the albino without thinking about the latter.

-Have what? - Marik asked since I do not listen well to his partner.

-Nothing-replied nervously and almost screaming Bakura- It's just that he is my boyfriend now, get used to it-he clarify in a superb tone.

-But remember that is MY BODY-clarified the angry blond and then walked forward faster and more furious.

Bakura laughed at the reaction Marik had just had and just walked behind him, anyway, he knew that no matter how much his partner came forward, he had no key to the place so he would have to wait for him anyway.

Later in the apartment, the Egyptian had a long time without speaking to his friend, as he was offended, but at one point it seems he wanted to make amends so while Bakura was sitting on the bed From the room, he came in with a bowl of popcorn and asked if he wanted them to watch a movie together.

They both had a nice quality time watching a sexist comedy movie, laughing and throwing popcorn at each other once in a while, and for the first time Marik began to think that maybe he really needed Bakura in his life, on his side, this another took the opportunity to surround Marik by the waist and rest his head on him while watching the movie.

\- I like how that guy made a false identification, he could do the same, one that says Malik Blishtar- Marik commented in his innocent tone without paying attention that his partner was handling him.

-Marik, you are an bloody idiot, and it is a bad idea -the albino answered since even the character of the film was criticized by his friends for such an idea, but the blond was too dumb to distinguish well from a good and a bad idea .

-Friggin -offended the defended Egyptian and Bakura laughed at his anger.


	11. Chapter 11

This day Bakura was on her way to the beach, since when she got up she had met a note from Melvin that told her to be at a certain time on the beach, as a kind of date, and for some reason the albino felt somewhat nervous, even though he had been repeatedly in a romantic plan with Melvin, he had even put his black jacket over his striped shirt to feel more "fixed."

Once he was taking the last steps to arrive he could see his partner in the distance, since with his hairstyle it was not difficult to identify him, he was sitting on a rocky edge facing the sea, the albino put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and walked towards him to sit beside him.

-Here I am- Bakura announced once he was next to the Egyptian.

-Hey! Good morning Florence, I say, honey- Melvin replied with a smile that naturally scared him a little.

-Why did you want us to meet here, Melvin?- The albino asked curiously, even with some fear.

-Oh, friggin, It seems that you forgot it, but I have a gift for you-Melvin explained, and from his side he take out a black box with a red bow on top, Bakura was really surprised by the detail on the part of the other -Today we spent a month of being together ! - he continued saying as he put the box on his partner's hands and stared at him to see how he opened the box.

One month? Had it been a month since Bakura began her plan to implant jealousy in Marik? Bakura was quite surprised at how much time had already passed, and at times he forgot a lot about his goal, He was even quite surprised at the "affection" Melvin had taken despite the fact that this was pure evil and sadism. When he finally opened the box, the albino found inside ,the body of a bird, any other person would have been surprised or scared by such a gift, but it seemed quite normal for Bakura coming from Melvin.

-Did you like it?- Asked the blond almost excited to see that the other had already opened the box.

-I love it, I could even use her skull like a adorn -said Bakura sincerely, because deep down it was also something sadistic, before that answer Melvin smiled wickedly.

Bakura put the box aside and as a token of gratitude he took Melvin by his shoulders and began to kiss him with enough passion, the other responded positively by circling the albino's neck with his arms and putting more tongue to the matter, causing them to even begin to get a little excited, so the albino decided to separate from the kiss, leaving the other with his tongue out.

-What do you think if I invited you to lunch as a gift? -Said the albino as he rose from the ground and the other looked disappointed at not being able to continue the kiss.

The Egyptian accepted the invitation and then they were both walking together, Bakura had put her gift box in a bag and carried it in her hand, the albino thought for a moment to walk holding hands, but it seemed that this was not the Melvin's style, and neither was his, in the end they went to lunch at a fast food place that we are not going to mention.

They sat down to eat on the 2nd floor, Bakura had ordered a large and juicy hamburger he ate making a mess, as usual, while Melvin looked at him thoughtfully while eating his potatoes, the albino was dripping juice from his hamburger along the side of her lips.

-Clean your friggin mouth -the Egyptian ordered him as he threw napkins in his face, the other was cleaned in a bad mood-you know, have you noticed that there are almost no people here? Melvin said smiling a little mischievously.

-It must be for the schedule, or people ask for take-away food -he explained the albino applying logically, then began to drink his soda to lower his hamburger bite, and suddenly he began to feel his partner's hand stroking his leg. Bakura looked at him and suddenly he peeked almost up on the table, grabbed him by the clothes to approach him and began kissing him without warning - Wait, are you sure you want to do this in public? -asked the albino looking around, feeling that kiss was beginning to rise.

-You're right, we go to a more private place, do you think the bathrooms are empty? -Melvin asked with perversion in his eyes, he planned to take things further, the other looked at him.

In the blink of an eye, they were both in a cubicle in the bathroom on the 2nd floor, kissing desperately. Melvin had Bakura against the cubicle door, kissing him while holding his head with one hand and with the other he lifted his shirt, touching his abdomen and chest, while the other only held him by the shoulders, then the swarthy inclined the other's head a little by pulling him from the back of his neck, causing him to look up, and he began to introduce his long tongue as much as he could into the albino's mouth, reaching his throat, looking at him wickedly while he fiddled, and Bakura looked at him with half-open and watery eyes.

After that Melvin slowly took out his tongue from inside his partner and sat on the toilet (obviously with the lid on) and while smiling under the closure of his pants, then take out his erect member with his hand, while rubbing it slowly. And this time, without thinking too much, Bakura knelt on the floor and began to lick the blond's penis, then begin to slowly put it in his mouth and end up sucking it completely repeatedly, while the other smiled victoriously with his sweaty brow and his blushed cheeks. And so they enjoyed it for several minutes until Melvin turned his head away from the albino again pulling it from his hair, causing it to drain a mixture of saliva and seminal fluid from his mouth and tongue.

-Wow, even to eat penises you are a disaster, huh? - Melvin commented mockingly as he stood with his partner - turn around! - ordered the Egyptian and the other obeyed, putting his hands against the door of the cubicle.

-Are you sure you want to do this here?- Asked the albino somewhat nervously, remembering that they were in a public restroom.

But before he kept talking, Melvin under the other's pants, enough to expose his butt, then with his left hand he covered the albino's mouth, so he wouldn't make too much noise, although he adored the moans of pain, and with his other hand he guided his penis into Bakura, entering directly and somewhat abruptly, which caused the other to give a gasp, as his mouth was covered.

And so the blond began to enter quickly so as not to take too long to finish, at the same time he began to bite Bakura's ear while he emitted small moans, then he grabbed the albino member and began slowly stroking the tip of his penis with his fingers, making his partner enjoy more. Everything was going well until a local employee crossed the door and could see how there seemed to be more than one person in a cubicle.

-Emm, are they doing homosexualities, and if so, could they at least clean up later? Or I'm going to have to ask them to leave, -said the subject who had just entered, making Melvin cut off his inspiration.

-If you do not leave right now you will regret it, I will mutilate you and throw the pieces of your body down this toilet! -The blond shouted furiously that was still covering Bakura's mouth, Melvin's tone in his threat was enough to make the employee turn around and go better to clean the women's restroom They both could hear how that one was gone-Well, it seems like I'm going to have to finish this fast, honey.

Bakura somehow knew what that meant, Melvin was going to start penetrating him more sharply and quickly, making him feel even pain, but pain of the good, that would make him moan louder, but he couldn't. And that happened, the blond began to move faster, carrying in every movement as deep as possible his penis, causing the albino to scratch the semi-wooden door, and continued to caress his member now with more speed, while licking his neck, causing Bakura to cumming finishing at the door in a few minutes, but the Egyptian was not done yet, so he separated from the albino, and began to masturbate quickly while his partner settled on his knees on the floor again to receive everything on his face. Melvin held the back of Bakura's neck, and while he had his mouth open, he climaxed over his face, although most entered his mouth.

-Did you like the milk dessert?- The Egyptian asked mockingly, while shaking his limb a little to drop the last drops.

-It's delicious -Bakura answered while with her fingers she carried the semen of her face to her mouth, licking them, more for the idea of looking sexy for Melvin than because she liked the taste, although she didn't dislike it.

Before leaving the place, the albino bought some ice cream for both of them, in addition to removing the sour taste from their mouths, and they walked through the streets licking the icy cream, quite pleased, they obviously did not clean the bathroom, because that made them feel "evil" .

Later they returned to the same beach, this time under the small cliff where they were sitting before, now they were sitting on a blanket on the sand, they saw the dusk together, although neither thought the idea romantic. Noticing that there were not many people around at that time, or rather almost no one, Melvin began giving small kisses on his partner's pale neck. Who started to blush a little but said nothing.

When that was not enough, the blond sat on the legs of his partner, and began to kiss him romantically, and then pushed him lying on the mat and he, still on top, approached his face to continue kissing him, while climbing his T-shirt. Regardless of whether there were people around or not, they continued kissing as if they hadn't seen each other in months, Bakura took the opportunity to caress her lover's sexy butt while he was on top of his.

They had a good time exchanging saliva and groping, it had become more night and there seemed to be no one around, both were quite excited and wanting more, they had even at times come to put their hands under each other's pants.

\- Are we going home to end this?- The albino asked as he stroked the Egyptian cheek, they were not really close to home.

-Why don't we finish it here and now?- He asked with a terrifying smile in his face, his partner was not excited about the idea, in fact he was terrified a little.

But intelligently Melvin took advantage of the situation and lay next to his partner on the mat, hugging him in a spoon position, and took advantage of the coat that Bakura was no longer using to cover himself a little, from the waist down at least, after settling, the blond that had its closure down already, quietly pulled out his member and began to stroke it against the albino's back, who realized what he was doing almost immediately, but made no complaint. With his other hand, Melvin, whose head was higher, as his arm was held with his elbow on the ground, he covered his partner's mouth, and quickly with the hand that was holding his penis he began to lower Bakura's pants.

-Mmph-he complained silently while with his hands he tried to take off Melvin's hand that covered his mouth, but in that state he was more stronger.

-Oh, don't worry Florence, nobody is watching us, I also promise to be brief-commented the blond, while supporting his member on the other's anus.

He began to introduce it a little sharply, Bakura complained emitting small moans as he closed his eyes and nailed the nails to Melvin's hand, but actually doing that gave the brunette more excitement.

\- You can hurt me, make me bleed even, but that will only excite me more and make me fuck you harder- said the blond as he continued to penetrate him.

Not only the idea of pain, but also the adrenaline of being doing it outdoors and that any third party could discover them, inspired the swarthy more, so much so that his movements took a stronger and faster pace, which in spite of the discomfort caused Bakura to let herself go, and with her cheeks already flushed, she brought one of her hands to her own penis and began to touch herself while she enjoyed feeling the great and hot penis of her partner inside his.

-Are you enjoying it, are you, bitch?- Melvin asked rhetorically, who, holding with his hand Bakura's hip, began to make shorter thrusts by bringing his penis as deep as possible, pushing harder, which warmed more the albino.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, then Melvin turned more upside down to Bakura, and he placed himself on top, his hands were intertwined, and the blond continued the penetration short with a fast and deep rhythm, and although now the Egyptian could not see his partner's penis, he was sure that he was secreting fluid, besides that he was now enjoying seeing his partner's pale butt, and seeing that and how his penis went in and out of him excited him madly, he laid his chest on Bakura's back, and clenched his hands tighter, while He gave his last movements and he cumming inside while he bit his ear, the albino finished a little before his dominant, getting his abdomen dirty. They separated and lay on their backs facing the starry sky, Bakura held the hand of his agitated companion, looked at each other and smiled.

-That was ... quite uncomfortable really-commented the albino as he looked back at the stars, the moon was in its full form.

-Yes, I think I have sand in my penis-replied the Egyptian as he fastened his pants, then both laughed.

Although a little uncomfortable, they were both too tired to get up, and ended up falling asleep on the beach, under the moonlight and the stars, and listening to the relaxing noise of the sea waves coming to the coast, and without let go of they hands


	12. Chapter 12

Ryo Bakura was sleeping soundly on the beach, but the sun had already risen and his rays, which were becoming stronger, began to irritate his eyelids, especially by his albines, and began to wake up slowly, he felt more disoriented from the normal, he looked to his side, and next to him he found a thoughtful Marik, sitting with his knees raised and his head almost sunk between them, looking up at the sky, he seemed to have been awake for a while, but not so much.

-M ... Marik, what are we doing here? -Asked the sleepy albino, while rubbing an eye, the Egyptian turned to look at him, had not noticed that he had woken up.

Marik knew that probably his alter egos had a date and that was why they had ended there, he had almost no memory of his previous day, Melvin had overshadowed him, and each time he spent more time with his friend Bakura, and he I missed, he was jealous of the time they spent together and that he didn't even know what they were doing or how well they were doing, he even began to think about what even he wanted to be in Melvin's place, and if he really was ... ?

-Ryo, after all the times that they have told you that you are gay, have you ever wondered, if you really are? -The Egyptian asked still with his gaze lost in the sky and the sea.

-I'm not Gay, I'm just British! -The other replied like a machine, without giving Marik a real answer, who turned to look at him. He could see a lot of Bakura in him, but at the same time they jumped the differences that made him notice that it was someone else, did Bakura look those differences when he see Melvin? Although the answer was very obvious, for someone innocent like Marik it wasn't.

\- Would you let me try something?-Marik asked with a sudden idea in his head, and he didn't really care much for the other's response.

-Of course, why not, what do you want prob ..?- began to kindly answer the albino until he was interrupted by Marik, who had quickly placed his hands around Ryo's cheeks and then had started kissing him. The blond wanted to take that doubt away, wanted to know what he felt, and couldn't take it anymore. If he was sure of anything, he didn't feel aberration, but he felt a bit of discomfort, although he had already kissed Bakura before, it hadn't really been a real kiss, and he hadn't noticed what it felt like, since in the past His strongest feelings had been shame, anger and discomfort. This time he paid attention to every feeling and feeling, and despite his slight feeling of discomfort he also felt a tickle in his stomach, the albino's cheeks felt warm and his lips were soft and delicate, he could begin to feel how he began to enjoy it, but if he was really sure of something, he wanted to be kissing Bakura, his Bakura, Marik separated from the kiss and they looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, Ryo had an expression of surprise -... this ... does this make me gay? -Asked the albino confused.

-Only if you enjoyed it- Marik replied nimbly, and then put his normal expression of mischievous smile and winked, because he knew that it was really irresistible to almost everyone.

-Oh, well, because I don't really enjoy it, so I'm completely straight-commented the albino, although in reality, Marik's kiss had been tongue and long, so although the blond was quite innocent, he didn't believe to the british, he got up from his place and began to shake the sand off his clothes.

-can we come home? I need a dream of real beauty-the Egyptian proposed while the other rose slowly and began to collect their belongings from both, but Marik began to walk leaving him behind, although then the albino hurried his pace to be at the same height.

They had finally reached Bakura's house, it was about 6 in the morning and they both felt very tired. They hadn't talked during the short walk, since they didn't know what to say about it and felt a little awkward yet. They both lay on Ryo's comfortable bed as soon as they arrived, although Marik began to have a slight urge to annoy his British friend a little, maybe tickling him or something, but he barely felt the fluffy pillow on his face and the soft sheets, fell deeply asleep, as did Ryo.

A few hours later Marik woke again from his sleep. This time he was alone in bed, slowly got up from it, and immediately thought he wanted to take a bath, he needed one, especially to remove all the sand he had in the body, without thinking twice, he cross the bathroom door, but he met his companion Bakura, who was lying in the tub, his head stretched back and a small towel folded on his forehead, taking a relaxing bath, but upon hearing him enter, he raised his head causing his warm towel to fall into the water , and looked at him.

\- Oh, Marik, I'm sorry, but I just came in and I'm going to take a while- he said when he saw him, precipitating that he also wanted to take a bath.

-It doesn't matter, can I mess with you Bakorra? - the blond asked, taking advantage of the situation a little, in fact in his innocence it was not the first time they had bathed together, according to Bakura that "reinforced their friendship" but it was always the albino who proposed the idea.

-Em, yes, of course- Bakura replied somewhat nervous, immediately Marik turned around and took off his clothes, Bakura could see his entire back naked, but quickly the tan-skinned boy covered his waist with a small towel attached to his Waist and turned, although in reality that towel covered almost less than underwear.

The blond dived into the warm water while his partner looked at him carefully, for some reason Bakura thought that Marik being he looked sexier than Melvin, maybe it was because of his hairstyle, or because his face looked more adorable, or just it was because he couldn't have it. The albino secretly took the towel that had fallen into the tub water and tied it at the waist as well, to be matched. The albino secretly took the towel that had fallen into the tub water and tied it at the waist as well, to be matched. Marik curious takes the shampoo and conditioner and he look at them carefully.

-Well, you really use L'oreal-mentioned the Egyptian surprised, and his partner saw the opportunity.

-I can wash your hair, if you want- the albino proposed and Marik got excited.

-Of course! Just do not leave it so fluffy as to look like a cat, Fluffy-replied the blond and the other gave a small growl of annoyance.

While Bakura was massaging the shampoo of Marik's soft, blond hair, he was playing with a rubber duck in his bathtub, it looked more like an adorable and childish scene, but the albino also took the opportunity to observe the body of the Egyptian, after washing his hair he began to massage his back, which relaxed Marik and helped him think.

-Bakorra, would you rather be with me or Melvin?- The jealous teenager asked in an angry tone.

-Emm, well, it's different, I already told you- the albino replied thinking carefully, Marik could become very unbearable if he got angry.

-How? HOW FRIGG*N IS DIFFERENT?-The brunette shouted as he hit his rubber duck against the water causing it to splash, Bakura stopped massaging her back at that moment.

-He is my bloody boyfriend and you are not, it is that different - he replied a little annoyed by the tantrums of his partner, at that response Marik turned and looked at his face with an expression of wet dog.

-And if you had to choose between us who do you prefer as a boyfriend? - the blond questioned, and that question took Bakura by surprise, did she want to be her boyfriend? Although from Bakura's perspective, he felt he was only asking for attention, but, although deep down he wanted to answer that he preferred Marik, because in principle it was what he always wanted and for which everything had begun, he was afraid that Melvin could listen to him and wanted to hurt Marik.

-You know what? I'm done with this bloody shit, I'm going out-replied the albino trying to be as indifferent as possible, which was actually usual for him, while getting up and out of the bathtub, leaving the question of his partner unanswered. He wrapped himself in a larger towel and left the bathroom.

Marik sat there, sitting silently, alone and disappointed by the attitude in response to his partner, he felt his ego a little hurt, while sitting in the tub, the foam of the bathtub began to disperse and he could begin to see his own reflection in the water, he could see his own sad expression. But soon that reflection in the water began to distort, and an eye symbol on the Egyptian's forehead began to light up, and suddenly he could see Melvin in the water reflection, but he was still Marik, as if they were both facing each other. in front, in a mirror.

-So you start to be curious, eh binky boy?- Melvin's reflection asked Marik, he could really hear it, it was like talking to himself, but, differently.

-What do you mean?- Asked the less bad boy evading those inquiries.

-Oh, come on, I know you as much as myself, you fool, I know what you think, I see what you did, I even know about that kiss with the other Bakura, you don't fool me- Melvin replied and he smiled wickedly.

-Of course not! You are the gay! - Marik replied repetitively, trying to defend himself, the other laughed at this response.

-Yes, I am, but, are you? -Asked this other, and his alter ego did not answer anything, remained silent for a few seconds-wouldn't you like to know? -he continue asking, but Marik just started looking the other way disappointed -Of course, but you are too proud to admit your doubts, and even more to ask that fool, that fool who is also mine- Melvin continued speaking, getting the attention of the other.

-Shut up-he replied, beginning to get angry, but also a little hurt at those statements, besides that everything he was saying was true, but he didn't want to admit it.

-Come on, I can help you, you can try it, and take away that fucking doubt that eat you, and only you and I would know, without touching your pride-Melvin continued talking, trying to convince his counterpart.

-If I wanted to try it, I could do it with Ryo- Marik commented, starting to blush a little thinking about the idea, and everything that his alter ego was suggesting.

-Please, I know you don't want that, I know you want to try it with Bakura, our Bakura, that's the only way you could secure an answer- Melvin replied intelligently, finishing convincing Marik, he smiled at her trying to be the least scary as possible, since he felt that if he showed a more friendly face, the other would be more likely to accept his proposal -Do you want to try it?- asked the evil and maniacal alter ego more solidly.

-... Okay-answered Marik innocently.

**Please visit my Deviantart QueenPerhaps**


	13. Chapter 13

Still covered by a towel that went from a little under his chest, Bakura was in the kitchen, drinking water directly from a half-liter bottle, her hair was almost completely dry naturally and began to have its typical shape . The albino had an attitude of being annoyed even by the discussion in the bathroom with his partner, he was still drinking his water when suddenly he felt a hand touching his shoulder, he turned sharply prepared to insult his partner as usual with a "¿ what the bloody hell do you want Marik? "but when he turned around he was speechless.

Melvin wore the dark violet skirt that Marik wore when he was the head of the "weird hunters" (actually supposed to be still), besides that he had the cape on his shoulders covering his arms, like a cloak. The blond began to move his cape as if it were an Arab veil, while doing a kind of dance of that type, moving in a sexy and provocative way, also his legs could be seen through a cut that had the skirt on his side. Bakura was looking at him carefully, his pupils had shrunk and his cheeks had turned red rather quickly.

\- Are you seducing me?- The albino asked smiling as he watched as his partner slowly moved his hips, and admired his golden abdomen.

\- Is it working?- Melvin asked approaching him, and then gently slid his index finger over Bakura's chin, making him look up, as his ten centimeters of difference could be seen.

Without answering, Bakura held Melvin's face with her hands, and began to kiss him passionately with a loud kiss. Due to the thin layer of clothes that both had covering him from the waist down (basically a single piece of cloth covered his intimate parts) when both became numb and felt the rubbing of his members, the albino emitted a sigh of pleasure separating from that kiss. At that, the Egyptian took the opportunity to kiss the pale jaw of his partner, and began to slide his right hand from Bakura's shoulder down gently stroking his body, while the other had his hands on his dark waist. Finally, when Melvin's hand touched the bulge of his partner, he began to hand him over the towel that Bakura still had, while they had started kissing again, but the albino could no longer resist the temptation, he withdrew his tongue from the inside of the blond's mouth and looked him closely in the eye, they both smiled wickedly. The albino raised his Egyptian unexpectedly and suddenly, as if they were a newly married couple, and took him to the bedroom, then threw him on the mattress of his bed.

The albino began kissing the blond's abdomen, the light in the room was off, but he could see it in the dim night light coming through the window, Melvin stroking the neck of his partner.

-Florence, can I ask you something? -Asked the Egyptian, Bakura was already getting used to calling him Florence so he didn't bother about it, he paused.

-Is it a some kind of fetish?- Asked the other and then smiled, his teeth were so white that they could be seen in the dark.

-I want you to give me so friggin hard, as hard as you can, no matter if it hurts, no matter how loud I shout, don't stop - Melvin said while gently stroking the pale face of his partner with his fingertips.

-Are you sure? -He asked surprised but also a little excited, since the sado-masochistic idea appealed to him too, since both were sadistic.

-Of course, and remember, no matter how much I shout, just make it louder ...- he replied, with a wicked smile on his face.

Bakura approached him, excited, and began kissing him again, while Melvin was face up on the bed, the Briton was face down, on him, knees on the mattress, and from one moment to the next he took off the towel that covered him, and then sat on the bed, on his own the Egyptian approached him, crawling a little, and began to practice oral sex. Melvin sonrió mientras miraba a los ojos de Bakura, y ese contacto visual lo hizo sentir más emocionante por ellos. Cuando Melvin sintió que el miembro de su compañero estaba rígido y lo suficientemente húmedo, dejó de chuparlo y levantó la cabeza hasta que estuvo a la altura de Bakura.

-Well, now do it with all your friggin strength- Melvin said, then placed a small kiss on the albino's lips, and settled into bed in four, waiting for the action to begin.

The albino smiled almost Machiavellian when he noticed that he had a green light to do what he wanted, he took his partner's hips, and being a little "dirty" he spat in Melvin's anus so he could begin to enter more easily, and that did, slowly, began to enter more and more. And then he began to move, the blond took advantage of that moment to enjoy, while asking Bakura between groans to make him stronger, and without stopping. Bakura began to get more excited and at one point began to ride Melvin like a desperate dog, A few minutes before, the Egyptian had covered his head with a pillow, which he squeezed as he felt pain, and, although he was really enjoying it, he took advantage of that moment to change places with Marik, but not before drawing a disturbing smile on his face.

Marik gave a loud cry of pain, because he had never experienced the sensation of being penetrated, at the time Bakura was also being very abrupt. At that moment, he didn't know what to do, because despite hearing the scream, he remembered that his partner had told him that it didn't matter if he shouted, that he continued to do it loudly, so he continued at his own pace, or even harder.

The sensitive blond was in trouble, biting the sheets and squeezing them with his hands tightly, to avoid emitting more screams of pain, but his groans continued to be heard, while tears fell from his eyes. He didn't want to tell Bakura to stop, because he would realize that it was him, and that they had therefore maintained relationships, but he also didn't want to continue, he wasn't enjoying it and the pain was too much to be his first time. He endured the pain, for a few more seconds, and then an idea occurred to him.

-Ba ... Bakura! -Said Marik, but doing his best, to imitate the voice of his alter ego Melvin, then luckily, the albino stopped to pay attention-more ... slowly-he finished saying, issuing A groan in the middle of the sentence.

The albino did not answer anything, he was too agitated by the effort he had been making, so he was really relieved to slow down a bit, so he began to make smoother, but rhythmic, movements that kept his level of excitement.

On the other side, Marik, more relieved, and trying to leave the intense pain aside, began to experiment more with the sensation, and realized that he really enjoyed it, began to emit small moans. Bakura was beginning to reach his limit, so, to match things, he began to rub his partner's member, now, the Egyptian began to experience two sensations together, and he enjoyed it. The albino was climaxing, and he ended up cumming inside Marik, but he continued rubbing his limb a little more until he felt like it was coming, moistening his hand.

Marik was quite satisfied, though in pain, and did not know how to deal with the situation from that moment. Luckily, Bakura was so agitated that he did not emit a single word, until at a certain moment he lay down beside him facing the ceiling, while the other still hid his face.

-Bollocks... it had been a while that I dont do..so well-he said finally, waiting for a comment in response, but his partner still said nothing, and could not even see it-Melvin ... are you right? -He asked with curiosity, and instinctively turned on the light of the lamp that was next to the bed, not expecting what followed.

The blond, completely embarrassed, slowly removed the pillow from his face, revealing his flushed face, before that Bakura was surprised, sitting on the bed, looking at Marik, without really believing the possibility of what had happened.

-Marik ?! What the bloody hell, how long have you been ...?! - he asked, shouting, the albino, while the other looked at him as if he had been discovered doing a mischief.

-Bakura ... I think ... that maybe I'm bisexual-confessed the other, answering in part what the other was wondering. Before that statement, the albino was stunned a few seconds, processing everything, and then, suddenly, he began to laugh loudly.

-Are you telling me that I just had sex with you? Ha! Marik, you're so bloody gay - he asked rhetorically, laughing, but then he took seriousness for a moment-wait, that means, it was you, when he was ...- he began to say a little worried about what had happened.

-Yes, it hurt, a lot ... I think I can not sit for a long time-interrupted the blond to finish clearing.

At that moment, Bakura didn't know what to say, he didn't really know how things had happened, he just knew what had happened, but deep down he was happy for what had happened, and he was also glad that Marik finally confessed his sexuality. He didn't know very well what he was going to follow, but he could only think of one thing to do. He suddenly held Marik's face with his hands, and led him to him, beginning to kiss him with determination and joy.

-Melvin is going to kill me for this, but ...- I love you, he want to mean, but he didn't dare, besides it didn't seem right in that sentence -... your mouth tastes at penis -he finally said, to annoy the other.

-I was not the one who did that friggin thing! -He shouted defending his self, angry, and began to hit Bakura with the pillow, while he laughed satisfied and without regrets for what he had said.

After a couple of pillows and sleight of hand, the albino began kissing his partner again, and he followed the flow, finally the blond finishing lying on him, hugging him, and then falling asleep.

But Bakura remained awake, thinking, while stroking Marik's hair, because he was a little scared how things would go on with Melvin after what had just happened, and began to think about the possibility that what had happened to him, asked for hard, before starting to have sex, it had been completely on purpose, and the only thing he wanted to do was cause Marik suffering and hurt him, but he wasn't really sure, and he didn't know what to feel about it either, since he really loved Melvin, too, and he liked what he had with him, even though everything had been in principle a plan to achieve what had just happened. Now he would have twice as many problems, he thought, and shortly after he fell asleep.


End file.
